Déja vu
by kitalin
Summary: Yaoi KuraxLeo Kurapika perdió la memoria en circunstancias que nadie conoce. Leorio, como excelente amigo que es, decidió llevarlo a su casa y echarle una manito... para ayudarlo.
1. Stockholm Syndrom

**Deja vu**

_by Kita-chan_

**CAPÍTULO I:** '_Stockolm Syndrome'_

Rojo… es todo lo que veo. Alcanzo a distinguir ciertas sombras en tonos de escarlata, siluetas humanas que caen al suelo… No puedo concentrarme en ellos, hay algo más que ocupa mi mente. Siento un tibio líquido que emana de mi cuerpo y noto como lentamente se expande por mis ropas, pegándolas contra mi piel.

Llevo mi mano hasta mi pecho; se humedece… Esta textura me es familiar y este olor no es otro que el de la sangre, su inconfundible sabor invade también mi boca, obligándome a probarlo.

Estoy conciente de mis heridas, aún más cuando aprecio como sale la sangre a borbotones de cada una de ellas. ¿Dónde están mis aliados? ¿Son aquellos que caen o los que quedan de pie?

Hay un pequeño charco a mí alrededor, no tengo movilidad… Mi visión se nubla y mis oídos no perciben más que mis propios latidos y gemidos de agonía. ¿Es la hora? Sólo espero que mis camaradas hayan logrado la misión…

Amigos, ¿dónde estarán ahora?

Gon… Killua… Leorio…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-…por allí, él lo trajo. Fue una suerte que supiera algunos procedimientos, sino este chico no estaría aquí ahora…-

En medio de la nada oigo una voz femenina… ¿qué estaba soñando? Mantengo mis ojos cerrados, intentando en vano recuperar mis recuerdos.

-Pero sólo eso no es suficiente, por mucho que este aquí no parece tener ninguna mejora; ¡lleva casi una semana en coma! Dime, Esther, ¿realmente crees que despierte?-

Otra voz… también de mujer, algo más chillona que la anterior, me obliga a dar por perdido mi sueño y poner atención a lo que hablan.

-No lo sé… sería una verdadera lástima, es tan joven… y se nota que sus amigos lo quieren mucho, sobretodo ese alto de lentes, no se ha despegado de su lado más que para ir al baño, incluso ha estado durmiendo aquí…-

-La esperanza es lo último que se pierde, ¿no?-

-Nada más cierto…- corroboró la mujer.

Separo mis párpados lentamente, me cuesta trabajo enfocar… Diviso dos manchas blancas, que pronto van tomando la forma de enfermeras, no las pude observar más, ambas se retiraron con la cabeza gacha. Miro a mi alrededor y me encuentro con una habitación en la que predomina el blanco.

Quiero sentarme o ponerme de pie… hacer algo, pero al momento que lo intento me invade la sensación de que mil agujas penetraran la piel de mi tórax hasta mis órganos vitales; la cabeza me da vueltas... trato de levantar un brazo; el dolor es insoportable… ¿Qué es todo esto? Mi mano tiene un tubo conectado a una bolsa plástica con un líquido transparente dentro… No puedo leer las letras… Alzo el rostro, incluso eso me causa dolor… Oigo pasos. Pasos muy apresurados… Vuelvo la vista y antes de poder distinguir a mi visitante me encuentro rodeados por sus brazos… Y duele… duele mucho…

-¡¡Kurapika, al fin despiertas!! ¡Sabía que podrías hacerlo!- exclama en tono jovial. Habla muy fuerte… me hace doler aún más la cabeza y además no me suelta… me estoy mareando… y me abraza con más fuerza. No puedo hablar…

El sujeto se detiene a mirarme a la cara. Sus ojos son de un azul profundo y utiliza unas ridículas gafas a la altura de la nariz, su cabello es muy oscuro, también su piel es más oscura que la mía. Me observa, con una gran sonrisa.

-¡¡Estoy tan feliz de verte bien!!- esta vez me acerca más a él, me parece como si estrujara mi cuerpo… Tengo que…

-¡¡Suélteme!!- grito con voz ronca, mi garganta tampoco está bien. El tipo obedece, pero me contempla con expresión de sorpresa- ¿¡Quién es usted!?-

Sus parpados se separan más de lo que deberían, dejando a la vista los globos oculares casi fuera de sus órbitas. Al segundo su semblante cambia, primero sonríe meneando la cabeza y luego me mira frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Vamos, no es momento para bromas… realmente estaba preocupado por ti…- comenta ofendido. Yo me llevo una mano a la cabeza… Dios, cómo me duele… Cierro los ojos con fuerza…-¿Te duele mucho, Kurapika?-

Se acerca a mí y acaricia mis cabellos con una delicadeza que no habría creído posible en él, mas no me siento del todo cómodo…-¡Basta ya!- volteo mi rostro, dejando su mano palpando el aire, no me puedo alejar más, todo movimiento me causa dolor- ¡Dígame quién es usted!-

-Pero… Kurapika…- intenta tocar mi hombro e inconcientemente le evito. Me observa con angustia, como si estuviera contemplando a un amigo que acaba de morir- No nos vemos hace un tiempo… pero no es como para que me olvides- debo tener una expresión de claro desconcierto, ya que ni siquiera esperó mi respuesta- ¡Soy yo, Leorio! Kurapika… ¿no me recuerdas?-

-¡No tengo idea de quién es!- levanto la voz lo más que puedo, sin embargo, sigue saliendo ronca… me doy cuenta de que no estoy bien, mi estado es lamentable realmente- ¡Y deje de llamarme así!-

-¡Ese es tu nombre, Kurapika! ¿O cómo quieres que te llame?-

Las palabras resonaron en mi cabeza, perforando mi cerebro… ¿Nombre? Mi… nombre… ¿Cuál es mi nombre? Tengo la mente en blanco… ¿Quién soy? ¿Cómo terminé en este lugar? No hay ningún recuerdo… ¿Qué estaba haciendo ayer? ¿La semana pasada? ¿El año anterior? No… no sé nada… ¡No lo entiendo! ¿¡De dónde rayos salí!?

-¡Deja de hacer eso!- el joven toma mis muñecas, impidiendo que siga restregándome el cabello contra la cabeza por mi desesperación- ¿¡Qué diablos sucede contigo!?-

Por primera vez enfrento su mirada, inevitablemente mis ojos dejan caer tibias gotas que recorren mis mejillas en unos segundos…- ¡¡No lo sé!!- rompo a llorar, sólo por ser incapaz de comprender la situación- ¡¡No sé nada!! ¡No sé quién eres!- cada movimiento involuntario, producto del llanto, me llena de puntadas en las costillas… no lo resisto- ¡No sé quién soy!- termino con la voz quebrada.

-E-está bien… calma, cálmate- lo oigo tartamudear- ¡Voy a buscar al doctor!-

Yo quería detenerlo… pedirle que se quedara conmigo, que me ayudara a comprender esto… Me siento solo, perdido en un mundo que no conozco… soy un extranjero en mi propio ser, ¿qué hago? Él ya se fue; dejé de llorar, pero me arden los ojos y la piel del torso… Al llevarme un mano a la zona afectada siento unos vendajes a través de la prenda que tengo puesta, ¿qué es esto? ¿En qué momento me las pusieron? Acaso… ¿tengo alguna herida? Si es así… debo saberlo.

-…no quiero ni pensar que sea eso, pero dice que no me conoce y no reacciona ni ante su propio nombre…- se detiene en la entrada y me mira… en un segundo está sujetando mi brazo con fuerza- ¡¡Kurapika, ya basta!!-

Lo observo; él no me entiende, ¿por qué no me deja quitar estas vendas? Tengo derecho a investigar lo que sea que tenga. El otro sujeto se me acerca, ¿es este el doctor? Es bastante más viejo; cabello canoso, rostro arrugado y una expresión de que soy la persona más enferma que ha visto.

Ambos se quedan ahí parados, y bueno… ¿que acaso soy una especie de espectáculo por el que pagaron? El anciano estira una de sus rugosas manos e intenta tocar mi cabeza, yo lo detengo, apartándolo con mi brazo 'desconectado'. No quiero que vea si tengo fiebre… ¡quiero saber quién diablos soy y por qué no lo recuerdo!

-Sus reacciones son extrañas, está claramente alterado- comenta como si yo no estuviera aquí, eso me irrita un poco...- ¿Y dices que no recuerda su nombre?-

-Exacto… ni tampoco el mío, probablemente no nos pueda explicar qué fue lo que le pasó antes del accidente- Y probablemente preferiría que me preguntaran a mí…

-¿Qué accidente?- me atreví a interrumpir. El doctor meneó la cabeza una y otra vez, como si quisiera llamar a alguien para que cavara mi tumba pronto y el más joven me miraba con un dejo de decepción, ¿y no fue él mismo quien dijo que yo no podría explicarles lo que sea que haya pasado?

-Eso es… lo que no sabemos- me contestó- Cuando te encontramos ya todo había sucedido… Kurapika, ¿estás seguro de que no recuerdas qué pasó?-

-¡¡Ya le dije que no recuerdo nada!!- grito exasperado, ¿acaso cree que estoy jugando? ¡Maldición! ¡Alguien explíqueme qué pasa aquí!- ¡Usted lo dijo, no recuerdo ni mi nombre! ¿¡Cómo me voy a acordar de eso!?-

-¿No recuerdas tu procedencia? ¿La tribu kuruta? ¿Los ojos rojos?- hace pausas entre una pregunta y otra, esperando alguna reacción, supongo que sigo con mi expresión desorientada- ¿El Genei Ryodan no te dice nada? ¿La araña?-

¿El ge qué? ¿Araña? ¿Y qué me importan a mí las arañas? Acaso… ¿soy aracnofóbico? Qué extraño… veo todo en tonos de rojo… parpadeo un par de veces y hasta me restriego los ojos, pero no se va… ¿qué me pasa? Hasta mi corazón se acelera…

-¿¡Qué es eso!?- el doctor al fin deja de menear la cabeza y se da cuenta de que aún estoy vivo, se aproxima a mi camilla e intenta tomarme el rostro, yo lo alejo nuevamente… ¡viejo loco! ¡Que ni se me acerque!

-¡Kurapika…!- exclama el otro, también intenta tocarme, ¿¡qué les pasa!?

-¡Aléjense de mí!- ya no lo soporto, no me quieren explicar nada, no puedo quitarme estas vendas ni estos tubos en mi mano, este tipo no deja de hacerme preguntas estúpidas mientras el otro firma los papeles para la morgue, ¿cuál es la idea?

No me quedaré aquí un minuto más. Me pongo de pie… pero veo el suelo moverse, siento la cabeza pesada, que se va hacia un lado… de pronto todos los lugares vendados empiezan a arder, sólo Dios sabe lo doloroso que me resulta. El tipo de las gafas me toma en brazos… ¡eso duele más! Mis intenciones de golpearlo se ven frustradas por el estado tan deplorable en que me encuentro, pero aún así no le hago fácil la tarea. El viejo ese grita algo a una enfermera y cuando logran meterme entre las sábanas noto como la mujer se acerca con cuidado e inyecta una solución extraña en la bolsa conectada a mi mano.

-Eso lo calmará por ahora… Debo decir que es un caso bastante peculiar de…- la voz del doctor se va apagando a medida que mis parpados se van cerrando… al final ya sólo escucho el eco de sílabas pronunciadas al azar…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-…despierta no sabrá quiénes somos… ¿no es así?-

-Así es, lo más probable es que tenga amnesia, es un asunto muy complicado, Gon-

-¿Y qué es lo que van a hacer?-

-Mira, pedí permiso al doctor para tratarlo y me dijo que me lo permitiría cuando el riesgo mayor pasara, en una semana más cuando esté más estable…-

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-

-Lo llevaré a casa conmigo… Killua, Gon, haré todo lo que pueda para que recupere su memoria-

_CONTINUARÁ…!_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kita-chan: Hi girls! Tanto time… cómo han estado? Ké? Ke les debo la segunda parte del fic navideño? Ah weno… ah? Ke toi atrasaa casi un mes? Lo sé, lo sé u.ú es ke la inspiración es caprichosa y me dio para este fic n.nU así ke disfrútenlo o.ó (le falta poco al otro u.ú)

Weno, este fic va dedicado con todo mi cariño a mi prometida, Harley Quinn, ke ha sido un amor siempre y le gustan mis fics, este es para ti, amor! n.n Y aparte, kero dar las gracias a…. (jajaja, la academia! xD) mi manager, ke siempre me aguanta ke le muestre párrafo por párrafo mis fics y trabaja mucho para aiudarme n.n, besitos a Mr. K Itsune! Y por último, a mi mami, Akane Black, ke siempre está ahí apioiándome y diciéndome ke pueo hacerlo! T.T t kero mami!

Listo, muy emotivo esto… hasta el prox cap!

DEJEN REVIEWS!


	2. Bonus nro 1: First Date

**Aclaraciones: **Este es un bonus del fic, no tiene nada que ver con la historia principal. Es UA (universo alterno). Tomen como referencia que Gon y Killua tienen alrededor de dieciocho años. _Killua's POV._

**Bonus nro.1: "First Date"**

_by Kita-chan_

Tomé conciencia de mi propia ansiedad al observar la aguja del velocímetro bajar paulatinamente a medida que yo presionaba el freno, estando aún a varios metros de su casa. Bueno… la verdad, ansioso no sería la palabra… ¡Estoy aterrorizado! Y ni siquiera me atrevo a detener el automóvil, porque en cuanto lo haga tendré que bajarme… y enfrentarlo.

Está bien, ¡Está bien! 'Enfrentarlo' tampoco es la palabra, ¿cómo vas a ir a _enfrentar_ a la persona con la que estás a punto de tener una… _cita_? Oh Dios… lo dije… ¡CITA!

"Una cita, una cita, una cita, una cita…" repito una y otra vez en monótonos murmullos, mientras abro la portezuela e intento dejar mis dudas dentro de esa cúpula de metal (lo cual no me resultó, si debo ser sincero…)

Doy pasos increíblemente cortos y lentos… casi deteniéndome a pedirle permiso a un pie para mover el otro. Cualquier cosa me sirve de excusa para retrasar el momento de tocar ese timbre… ¡Nunca me había fijado en lo bien que Gon cuida su jardín! Sí, creo que me tomaré un par de minutos para mirarlo con más atención…

He caído bajo, ¿no? Pero a mi favor debo decir que nada de esto es culpa mía… Soy una blanca palomilla en este asunto (sí, lo digo en serio…) Caí inocentemente… (¿De qué se ríen? ¡Déjenme terminar!) …en un juego de palabras (¿ahora sí me creen?). Y claro… cuando lo invité… y luego él dijo… y yo no pude rebatir… y después… Mm… creo que necesitaré hacer un recuento aquí o no van a entender nada de lo que está sucediendo…

Hace cuatro días, ocho horas y treinta y seis minutos… y no les diré los segundos porque no los sé, como si yo fuera una especie de maníaco que va por ahí teniendo en cuenta hasta los segundos, ¡qué locura!… Está bien… sí lo hice, ya van alrededor de treinta y siete minutos y diez segundos… Pero eso no importa, el punto es que hace unos cuantos días se me ocurrió la brillante idea de invitar a Gon a un nuevo restaurante, recién inaugurado, que pensé que le gustaría.

Lo había pensando desde que vi el anuncio en la televisión, me dijo a mí mismo: "Mí mismo, ¿por qué no invitas a tu mejor amigo a aquel sitio? Nada de malo en que dos AMIGOS salgan juntos de parranda, ¿verdad? Porque los AMIGOS hacen ese tipo de cosas… sí, todo bien… Anda, dile". Y me convencí tan bien… (Sí, a veces hablo conmigo mismo ¿y qué? Apuesto a que ustedes también lo hacen)…que fui cerca de la fuente, donde él conversaba con unos chicos e inocentemente (y quiero recalcar _INOCENTEMENTE_) hice la propuesta (de ir a comer… ¡nada más! ¡Lo juro!) …Gon se sonrojó, pero sólo por una fracción de segundo, y a continuación me mostró su usual expresión llena de confianza e incluso fue capaz de responderme con un "Claro, me encantaría tener una cita contigo".

Entonces caí en cuenta de que eran Kurapika y Leorio los que estaban con él, por supuesto, ¿cómo no iba a notarlos si sus carcajadas podían escucharse por kilómetros a la redonda? Sin contar el hecho de que se estaban burlando de mí, ¿por qué? Por la simple razón de que al oír la palabra "cita" me congelé… ¿De dónde había sacado Gon que esa era mi intención? Si yo lo había disimulado tan bien… Digo, yo sólo quería invitar a mi AMIGO a comer…

Me sonrojé al máximo, intentado explicarme la situación… ¿De qué me perdí? Si la manzanita A le dice a la manzanita B, "¿Quieres salir conmigo?", ¿por qué la manzanita B pensaría que la manzanita A…? ¡¡ME LLEVA…! ¡¡CON UN DEMONIO! ¿¡Eso fue lo que dije? Esto no puede estar bien… No, no… ¡¡ESTÚPIDAS MANZANAS! Repetía restregándome el cabello con las manos, lleno de desesperación; quería decirle que me había expresado mal… pero al ver su carita tan feliz…

"Entonces… te paso a buscar el lunes a las ocho en punto, ¿te parece?" sonreí forzadamente y al darme la vuelta apuré el paso a tal punto que atravesé la plaza en tres segundos, pero aún así seguí escuchando la malévola risa de mis 'Pseudo-amigos' durante un largo rato…

Y aquí estoy, con ropa meticulosamente escogida para que diga: 'me puse lo primero que encontré' y no delatar el secreto de que pasé horas eligiéndola… (Y si en algo aprecian sus vidas, esto seguirá siendo un secreto)…con el mejor aroma que he tenido en mi vida, después de un gran baño de tina y litros de mi mejor loción… (¿Hay algo más mata-pasiones que alguien que apesta? Estoy nervioso, pero no soy idiota)…con el cabello despeinado en ángulos cuidadosamente calculados… y bueno, creo que ya entendieron la idea. A pesar de que yo no quería una 'cita-abierta' es lo que resultó y me preparé para ella…

Finalmente dejo de inspeccionar el césped del jardín y camino hacia la puerta, lenta y pesadamente… (¿Podría alguien hacerme el favor de tocar una marcha fúnebre?) …Cuando levanto mi mano un pensamiento pasa sagazmente por mi albina cabecita, cual estrella fugaz en el oscuro firmamento: Si Gon estaba tan feliz… y aceptó tener una cita conmigo (aunque YO no se lo pedí y fue ÉL quien malinterpretó mi INOCENTE petición) sólo puede significar que… ¡Le gusto!

Con mis nuevas conclusiones toco el timbre un par de veces, apurando al pequeño allí adentro que únicamente atina a gritar: "¡Ya voy!" y en cuanto abre la puerta se puede apreciar mi 'sonrisa seductora'. Killua Zaoldyeck, hoy vienes a matar… con tus encantos. Apoyo mi brazo en el marco de la puerta y…

-Hola Gon… ¿estás listo- saludo con la voz más masculina que he hecho en mis dieciocho años de vida, haciendo juego a la perfección con mi pose de galán (que me hace ver aún más irresistible de lo que soy, modestia aparte) y entonces… entonces… Maldita sea… ¡¡Gon, tu risa no queda bien en esta escena!

-¡Es que deberías verte! Jajaja, ¿por qué pones esa cara tan rara? ¡Y esa voz-

Bueno… no me salió. Al final quise reírme un poco con él, pero sus carcajadas continuaron hasta que me subí al auto dando un fuerte portazo, el cual asumo que le dio a entender las magnitudes de mi enfado y prefirió dejar hasta ahí la broma.

Aunque, debo admitir que ese hecho me relajó un poco, y ahora que dejó de reírse se formó un silencio bastante incómodo. Mis manos tiemblan sujetando el volante… ¿Nervioso de nuevo? Ding-Ding-Diiiiiing! Quiero decir… aun me encuentro en la dichosa cita, ¿y qué se supone que debo hacer? No es como si estuviera con cualquier chica, aquí me es imposible coquetear abiertamente (y ya lo comprobé… maldición, ¿Gon se sigue riendo de eso?), ¿está bien si tomo su mano? ¿Está mal si creo que bailar es estúpido? ¿Y si comienzo a hablar de más? ¿O si no hay tema? ¡Simplemente no sé qué hacer ni qué decir! ¡Si tan sólo…!

-¡Killua-

De súbito presiono el freno con todas mis fuerzas, causando como reacción que nuestros cuerpos sean atraídos hacia el parabrisas, suerte que llevábamos los cinturones de seguridad… ¿Tanto me distraje que no noté cuando llegamos? Con ese letrero tan enorme, era un poco difícil no darse cuenta… Al menos eso fue lo que dijo Gon, yo todavía no veo ningún anuncio.

-¿En qué ibas pensando-

¡Que bien que lo mencionas, Gon! Veamos… ¿cuáles son mis opciones? Oh, claro, la primera: decir la verdad, algo como: "Iba preguntándome en qué maldito momento de mi puta existencia se me ocurrió invitarte aquí porque no tengo ni la más remota idea de cómo comportarme contigo, dado que me gustas mucho y tengo miedo de, no sólo que me rechaces, si no además mandar nuestra amistad a la misma mierda" (Obviamente se pueden sustituir algunas palabras… ejém, ejém) y la segunda….

-Recordé que la vecina me pidió que cuidara su mascota mientras ella no estaba, así que después tengo que pasar a comprar comida y otras cosas para gatos-…la salvadora y nunca retribuida… Mentira.- ¿Y de qué letrero me hablabas-

-Justo atrás de ti-

¡Santa Cachucha! Gon debe pensar que soy la persona más idiota del mundo… Es sorprendente, las dimensiones de aquella cosa son casi mayores que el local mismo, ¡y esas luces! Desde un avión podrían distinguirse con claridad. Eso, niños, se llama buena publicidad.

-No es la gran cosa, ¿eh- río con disimulo, lamentablemente Gon parece no ser de la misma opinión- ¡Mira! Ahí está la entrada, ¿vamos- Y eso, niños, se llama distraer a lo Zaoldyeck.

Me observa no muy convencido, pero al menos ya no intenta saber qué me sucede, lo cual es un gran alivio (realmente no me gustaba la primera opción…). El lugar por dentro era bastante menos llamativo, de hecho estuve muy cerca de proponer que nos quedáramos mirando el cartel por un par de minutos más, sin embargo, llegué a la conclusión de que Mr. Freaky había aparecido demasiado en muy poco tiempo, prefiero retomar el hilo inicial de esta _cita_ (sí, sí, ya me resigné) y decirle la verdadera razón por la que lo invite y ahora estamos aquí…

-¿Qué se van a servir-

-¡Todo lo que haya en el menú! Y los postres que sean dobles- ¿Qué? ¿Esperaban que se lo dijera con el estómago vacío? ¡No señor! Estómago lleno… siempre es bueno, o algo así, da igual- Hey, señora, ¿está bien- Hay gente tan incompetente, no me explico cómo se fue a caer tan feo la tipa que se supone nos tiene que atender… El suelo no estaba ni resbaloso- ¿Quieres agregar algo, Gon-

-Mm… creo que no, ya podemos pedir más si no es suficiente…- observa con preocupación a la camarera, que al menos ya se había puesto de pie, aunque seguía algo despeinada- ¡Ah, claro! Las bebidas-

-Sí, eso, y dos gaseosas, gracias-

La mujer desaparece mascullando algo que no alcancé a oír y que, la verdad, tampoco me interesaba. Cruzo los brazos tras mi cabeza y miro a mi alrededor, ya cuando te acostumbras el local tiene algunas cosas que llaman la atención, como las paredes de distintos colores o las estatuas modernistas… Pero nada puede llamar más mi atención que la persona que tengo al frente, la cual extrañamente me sonríe, con cierto matiz de complicidad, como si el motivo fuera algo privado entre nosotros; lo contemplo con mi ceño fruncido y mi expresión de: '¿Acaso tengo algo en el rostro?' y él suelta una risita infantil… (¡Si se sigue riendo por mi voz de casanova juro que voy a…!)

-¡No te enfades! Es sólo que por fin actúas como de costumbre-

-Ya déjame en paz, estoy igual que siempre- contesto secamente mientras dirijo mi mirada a… la verdad no tengo idea qué es, ¿es una pintura o una mancha en la pared?

-¿Lo ves? ¡Ese es el Killua que conozco! Así me gusta-

Y vuelta a sonreír… ¿cuál es la idea? ¿Avergonzarme hasta la muerte? ¿O simplemente quiere saber que tanto se puede parecer mi cara a un tomate? Por suerte en ese momento la camarera se acerca con la primera ronda de platos, diciendo que ya volvería con el resto y sacándome casi de manera celestial de aquella incómoda situación. Gon al fin deja de observarme cual película en el cine y se deja maravillar por la cantidad de comida que había encima de la mesa, tomando un tenedor y exclamando…

-¡Itadakimasu-

Normalmente yo me habría lanzado de cabeza a la comida junto con él, el problema es que… Algo de lo que dijo no deja de darme vueltas: 'Así me gusta', ¿y eso qué quiere decir? Quizá le gusto más cuando me comporto como sólo un amigo, es decir que no le intereso en un ámbito romántico. O talvez ya le gusto como soy, por lo que no tengo que intentar conquistarlo. Aunque probablemente… No tengo idea de lo que estoy hablando…

Esto es inútil, conozco a Gon, pero no sé qué espera él de esto. Me gustaría poder preguntarle… ¿Te gusta mi estúpido cabello? ¿Adivinarás que no sabía que ponerme? Estoy tan asustado de lo que pueda estar pensando de mí, tanto así que llegué a un punto fatal… ¡No lo puedo creer! Nunca lo pensé, pero… me enamoré de este niño…

¿Cómo me di cuenta?

-Killua, ¡no has probado ni un bocado! Eso SÍ que es extraño, ¿qué te sucede-

Así me di cuenta, ¡¡Gon me pone tan nervioso que ni siquiera puedo comer!

-Sólo intento guardar espacio para el postre- ¿Quieren saber cómo se le llama a esto, niños? Evadiendo preguntas a la Zaoldyeck.

-Aún azí debedíaz pobad edzto…- se traga la comida que le impide modular -¡Está delicioso-

-Me imagino…-

Por mí me quedaría por siempre viendo esta escena, Gon realmente parece contento probando cada uno de los platillos que se exhiben en nuestra mesa y eso me llena de una felicidad incontenible. A pesar de que las cosas salen de una forma inesperada para mí, no cambiaría nada, sólo desearía que esto durara para siempre (¿Qué? Estoy en mi CITA, no me molesten).

Sin embargo, cuando sus ojos encuentran a los míos contemplándolos me veo obligado a fijar una vez más la mirada en el decorado del restaurante. Busquemos algo interesante por aquí, mientras espero mis postres: esculturas, pinturas, corazones, mesas, cortinas color rosa, vitrinas, globos rosados, más esculturas, serpentinas en distintos tonos de rojo, más mesas y esa mancha en la pared que no deja de intrigarme… ¡Oh, es un corazón! De hecho, la muralla entera está plagada de figuras como esa, ¿qué pasa en este lugar?

-¿Cómo que 'qué pasa'? ¿Bromeas acaso? ¡Es San Valentín! Oye, de verdad me preocupas, ¿estás enfermo o algo-

-No, estoy bien… ¡bien! Muy bien… ¡perfectamente! San Valentín… ¡Claro que lo sabía! ¿Creías que me iba a olvidar de algo así- río forzadamente y me apoyo en el respaldo del asiento... quizá con demasiada fuerza, ya que…

-¡Killua! ¿¡Estás bien-

…pasé de largo.

-¡Sí, sí! ¡Divinamente! ¿Habías notado lo limpio que está el piso? Increíble, ¿cómo lo harán- (¡Ya lo sé, soy un idiota, no necesito que me lo digan!)

-Eh… limpiándolo, podría ser-

Que situación más vergonzosa, y por si fuera poco, Gon decide agacharse a mi altura, de manera que nuestros rostros quedan separados por escasos centímetros (como si no estuviera lo suficientemente sonrojado ya) justo debajo de la mesa. Se acerca a mí y me susurra… Dios, quisiera oírlo siempre…

-¿Quieres que vayamos al baño-

Esto debe ser un sueño… ¡Gon, haciendo este tipo de propuestas! Ni en mis peores fantasías (bueno, quizá sí… ejém…) No puedo creerlo, ¡al baño! Si estuviéramos en un manga yaoi, esta claramente sería la parte en que el protagonista se declara, el chico admite sentir lo mismo, se besan, se quitan la ropa, lo hacen hasta quedar satisfechos y nadie en el local se enteró…(según lo que me ha contado Leorio, yo nunca he leído unos de esos…) Sé que debo tener una expresión muy extraña, una mezcla de 'no-sabía-que-tuvieras-ese-lado' y 'vamos-antes-de-que-se-nos-adelanten', que seguramente se ve reflejada en mis ojos casi desorbitados y mi sonrisa carente de inteligencia.

-Vamos, ¿te puedes parar solo? A ver si lavándote la cara te sientes mejor, ¿quieres que pregunten si tienen aspirinas o algo así-

…¡¿HASTA CUÁNDO JUEGAN CONMIGO ALLÁ ARRIBA! Tranquilo Killua, inhala… exhala… actúa natural, que no se note que quieres matar al primero que se cruce en tu camino, vamos, con calma… Sí-se-pu-e-de.

-No te preocupes, voy solo- Creo que es evidente que trato de contener el enfado, aunque afortunadamente Gon termina por creer que el problema lo tengo con la silla, ya que antes de levantarla la pateé un par de veces en el suelo, ante la mirada aprensiva de la camarera y la clientela del mismo lugar.

Ya en el baño me restriego el rostro con las manos recién mojadas y me observo en el espejo, dándome palmaditas en las mejillas. Vamos Killua, contrólate, ¡lo estás echando todo a perder! ¿Y qué si te caíste de la silla? Es un accidente muy común, puede pasarle a cualquiera. ¿Y qué si te olvidaste de la fecha? Es… ¡¡MALDITA SEA! ¡¡Ahora lo entiendo! ¡¡Pero sí seré idiota! Si la manzanita A le dice a la manzanita B, "¿Quieres salir conmigo?", y casualmente se acerca el día de San Valentín, ¡¡Es más que obvio que la manzanita B va a asumir que es una CITA!

Por lo tanto, no tengo más opción… Voy a salir allí afuera y tomaré la responsabilidad de mi error: ¡Le daré a Gon la mejor cita que haya tenido! Aunque, esto ya debe estar por terminar… ¡Pero no importa! Lo que hace realmente una cita es el triunfal 'beso de despedida', ¡y eso sí que lo puedo hacer! Debo ser responsable de mis actos y hacerlo (sí, sé lo que piensan, pobre de mí, lo sé, me sacrificaré por su felicidad).

La gente me mira extraño cuando vuelvo a tomar asiento, ¿qué les pasa? Es muy normal ver a alguien salir tan feliz del baño, ¿o no? Quizá es por la silla, que no se preocupen, hicimos las paces.

-Te ves mucho mejor-

Gon sonríe, y si tuviera que describir lo que me hace sentir, diría que me derrito por dentro cada vez que veo su sonrisa. Creo que estoy en el cielo, Gon sonriéndoME frente a una mesa llena de postres… ¡Gracias Dios! Lo tomaré como regalo de cumpleaños por adelantado.

-Mira, te guardé este en especial, ¡es helado de chocolate con trocitos de chocolate y salsa de chocolate! Y hasta creo que tiene crema de chocolate…-

Extiende sus manos y me ofrece la copa… ¿Chocolate? ¿De parte de Gon? ¿¡En San Valentín? Esto esfuma cualquier rastro de inseguridad de mí, ¡sólo mírenlo! ¡Se me está declarando! Con gusto tomo el postre, él sabe que no hay mejor manera de llegar a mí y se queda ahí, viendo feliz como disfruto el dulce sabor del chocolate. Ciertamente es la mejor persona del mundo y a veces siento que no merezco ni un minuto de su tiempo.

De verdad desearía que fuéramos sólo el y yo, que él me perteneciera únicamente a mí. Estoy celoso de cada persona en este lugar. Y creo que lo notan en la mirada asesina que tengo, que alguien se atreva a mirar demasiado a mi Gon y será lo último que verá...

-¿No te gustó el postre, Killua? Estás poniendo caras muy raras…-

-¡Claro que me gustó! ¡Está delicioso-

Me apresuro a responder, no vaya a pensar que lo estoy rechazando… Aunque creo que ya es hora de concluir esta cita, (¿cuántas veces habrá cruzado por mi mente esa palabrita en lo que va de la noche?) pero concluirla a mi manera…

-¡La cuenta, por favor-

-¿No vas a comer nada más? No me molestaría acompañarte si quieres pedir algo…-

-¡Estoy satisfecho- lo interrumpo, está lejos de mis planes quedarme aquí a comer, tengo antojo de algo más… (¡Ja! Por fin una frase sugestiva que me funciona, lástima que Gon no pueda oír dentro de mi cabeza… ¿o debería alegrarme?)

Al salir del local siento la billetera bastante más vacía en mi bolsillo, pero valió la pena. Ambos subimos a mi automóvil, Gon apoya el brazo en el vidrio y el rostro en su mano, ladeando la cabeza, mirando con cierto desdén hacia fuera. Eso no es normal en él…

-¿Qué te pasa-

Dirige sus ojos hacia lo míos, tan seriamente que me llega a sorprender e internamente ruego porque deje de mirarme así. Por un instante me pareció que iba a soltar algo que llevaba largo tiempo guardándose (¿su amor por mí, quizá?) y que evidentemente le molestaba (eh… mejor que no). Tomó aire y contestó de manera poco creíble…

-No, nada, ¿me llevas a mi casa-

No respondí. Me limito a encender el motor y conducir el auto por la calle correcta. De cierta manera me dio a entender que no quería decírmelo y talvez me insinuó que si preguntaba sería capaz de mentirme, una perspectiva que no me agrada en lo más mínimo.

En verdad, no lo culpo por estar molesto, no he hecho nada para concretar esto como la cita que es. Pero muy pronto… cuando lleguemos lo acompañaré a la puerta de su casa, le diré 'buenas noches' y entonces… lo voy a besar. No puede fallar.

A menos que… ¿y si Gon se mueve en ese preciso momento? ¿O si calculo mal y nos damos un golpe en la frente? No es lo mismo que besar a una chica, no sé cómo pueda reaccionar… podría incluso asustarse.

"He pensado en nuestro primer beso y he llegado a la conclusión de que es un blanco que probablemente fallaré"

No, no, Killua. Vamos, no te puedes rendir sin intentarlo, ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar? Que Gon se asuste, te golpeé, te llame pervertido, grite tanto que hasta los vecinos salgan a ver qué sucede y que nunca más en su vida te vuelva a hablar … Nada terrible, ¿eh? ¡¡Argh! ¡Tengo que dejar de pensarlo tanto! Simplemente voy a…

-¡¡Maldición, Killua-

Gon toma el volante entre sus manos y lo gira hacia mi izquierda. Yo presiono el freno de golpe y quedamos mágicamente estacionados al frente de su casa. ¿Estuve a punto de estrellarme con el mismo patio que admiraba horas antes?

-¡¡Estoy harto! ¡Estás demasiado raro y no has prestado atención en ningún momento! ¡¡Si me ibas a ignorar habría sido mejor que salieras solo-

Se baja dando un sublime portazo en mi precioso auto (no es que me importe…) incluso mayor que el que yo había dado mientras él se reía. Casi hacía agujeros en su césped dando esos pasos llenos de una fuerza brutal. Es la primera vez que Gon me grita de esta manera… (¿De dónde salió esta fiera? Mm… no me desagrada del todo)

-¡Gon, espera-

Corro tras él de manera patética y, para hacer cerrar con broche de oro, tropiezo con mi propio pie y quedo 'cara a retoño' con el jardín de Gon (¡Rayos, qué bien lo cuida! Le voy a decir que corte mi césped algún día). Me levanto rápidamente, sacudiéndome la tierra de la ropa como si nada hubiera pasado. Al menos la caída lo retuvo en el umbral de la puerta y llamó su atención.

-Lo siento, de veras…-(¡Qué traigan los violines!)- Sé que me he portado como un idiota, pero es sólo que…-(¡Hey, llévense esas cebollas!)-…estaba muy nervioso por todo esto y quería que la cita resultara perfecta y…-

-¡Alto ahí- ¡Sí! ¡Tomen eso! Lo convencí -¿La cita-

Me observa con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro y con un deje de incredulidad. Se acerca a mí, con una mano en la boca, como intentando contener la risa al verme asentir a su pregunta, y la otra la pone en mi hombro a modo de… ¿disculpa?

-¡Killua, discúlpame- ahora coloca ambas manos sobre mis hombros -¡No pensé que te lo ibas a tomar en serio! Creí que sabías que era una broma, digo, ¡hasta Kurapika y Leorio se reían-

…el número al que ha acaba de llamar se encuentra temporalmente fuera de servicio…

-¡Pero sí era obvio! Lo dije porque se te ocurrió invitarme justo para San Valentín, pensé que tú también brom-_mpgh_-

¿Qué creen? No lo dejo continuar, mis labios atraparon los suyos en el beso para el que ya me había mentalizado. Estoy totalmente conciente de lo sorprendido que debe estar y no lo culpo. Hasta yo estoy asombrado. Pero a su favor debo decir, que para estar por sorpresa, lo hace bastante bien. ¿Quieren saber el nombre de esta técnica, niños? A esta la llamo: 'Aprovecharse de la situación al estilo Zaoldyeck'.

Desearía que esto durara para siempre…

Nos separamos, respirando por la boca a causa del arrebato. Gon me mira como si nunca antes me hubiera visto detenidamente, se aleja de mí y abre completamente la puerta de su casa, ofreciéndome la entrada.

-¿Quieres pasar? Mito-san no volverá hasta pasado mañana…-

¡¡Eso no me lo dicen dos veces! Acepto la invitación (que espero haya sido hecha tan INOCENTEMENTE como la mía) y lo abrazo en cuanto lo tengo a mi alcance, besándolo con mucha mayor intensidad que antes. Gon se despega de mí para susurrarme tiernamente: 'Hagamos que esto dure para siempre'. Yo sonrío y me acerco a la puerta, tomándola del picaporte y cerrándola con fuerza.

Y ustedes, pervertidas, se quedan afuera… Ya han visto suficiente.

¡¡Vayan a hacer algo productivo! Que yo también lo haré…

Oh… y, ¡Feliz San Valentín!

_**-FIN-**_

**Kita-chan:** Hola niñas! n.n les gustó? Ojalá, porque me entretuve mucho escribiéndolo. Salió de la nada y al final terminé respondiendo al reto que me hizo mi mami Akane, por San Valentín, así que este bonus va dedicado a ella en su totalidad, qué te pareció el final, mami? n.n te quiero muchoooooo!

El segundo capítulo está casi listo, probablemente el 21 lo publique, porque era la fecha que habíamos quedado con mi manager, Mr. K Itsune, y por el momento, mi próximo proyecto es mi primer fic de Naruto u.ú (de qué fic de año nuevo me hablan? n.ñ naa, sigo trabajando en él, es que se alargó más de lo pensado xD)

Y eso, dejen reviews! n.n


	3. An empty heart replaced with paranoia

**Déjà vu**

_by Kita-chan_

**CAPÍTULO II:** _'An empty heart (replaced with paranoia)'_

Cuando se está en una situación como la mía se pierde toda noción del tiempo. Las horas que paso despierto me parecen una eternidad, entre peleas conmigo mismo e incesantes visitas de gente que asegura conocerme y no logro reconocer, sólo ruego porque la enfermera se digne a venir pronto para sedarme y poder dormir… Al momento de despertar no recuerdo nada de mis sueños y siento que únicamente estuve un par de minutos con los ojos cerrados.

Ese es el problema de usar tantas drogas, mi cuerpo no consigue descansar lo suficiente y caigo en un estado de somnolencia permanente; pero eso no parece importarle al doctor, persiste en comentar lo rápido que estoy sanando y lo pronto que saldré de aquí, mientras sonríe con satisfacción… Supongo que para cualquier otro paciente esa es una gran noticia, en mi caso… da igual.

Me dijeron que sufro de amnesia… lo cual significa que mi maldita memoria está perdida y nadie tiene la menor idea de cómo recuperarla. El recuerdo más antiguo que poseo es haber despertado en esta misma habitación… Patético, ¿no? Aunque ya tengo más que asumido todo este asunto, el único problema es que no sé qué hacer… ¿debo alegrarme cuando alguien viene a verme? ¿O sería mejor estar triste por no conocerlos?

Al final… todo me resulta indiferente. No distingo una persona de otra y mucho menos un día del anterior… Es inútil intentar retener información, sobre todo los nombres… los olvido casi al segundo de haberlos oído. Estoy tan harto de todo esto… Despierto sólo para volver a dormir, no le encuentro sentido a mi existencia…

…Y de esta manera pasó una semana, totalmente monótona para mí, ¿cómo lo supe? Pues… no sé, intuición talvez…

¡¡Kurapika, se cumplió una semana!-

Y sí, ese es Leorio… el sujeto más persistente, y quizá ruidoso, entre mis visitantes. Lo digo porque insiste en venir a verme aunque yo no sepa quién es, cuando el resto de la gente se va al oírme preguntar: '¿Y se supone que te conozco?'.

Me costó mucho aprender su nombre, pero se veía tan feliz cuando lo oyó por primera vez que de alguna manera quise recordarlo, a modo de retribución por el tiempo que emplea en hacerme compañía.

¿Y qué con eso?-

Oh, es cierto…- percibo algo de nerviosismo en él, contrariando con la actitud despreocupada que tiene normalmente- No te lo había dicho, pero… Hoy el doctor te va a traspasar a otra persona-

Lo observo esperando algo más como explicación, noto que no me sostiene la mirada, sino que la desvía a las máquinas que aún tengo conectadas. Recientemente descubrí que ese líquido se llama suero y básicamente sirve para que no me deshidrate, poco interesante, ¿verdad?

Eso significa… que desde hoy eres mi paciente-

¿Acaso eres doctor?- Sí, creo que mi rostro reflejó a la perfección mi perplejidad. ¿Se molestaría por mi pregunta? Debería dejar de decir lo primero que se me viene a la mente… Un momento, ¿se está riendo?

Sí, soy doctor- responde algo melancólico, levanta la vista hasta posarla directamente en mis ojos- ¿Sabes? Tú fuiste una de mis principales fuentes de motivación-

Pero en una semana no se puede estudiar medicina…-

Mi comentario fue inocente, juro que no pensé que lo haría enfadar. Se levanta de su asiento junto a mi camilla y adopta una expresión sumamente seria, que sin saber por qué, me crispa los nervios.

Esa es una de las razones por la que no quiero que estés aquí- aprecio en su voz una nota llena de disgusto- Estando en un hospital no vas a recuperar tu memoria y las medicinas que te están dando sólo lo empeoran, estoy seguro de que estos métodos convencionales no van a funcionar. Tienes que estar en un ambiente que te haga recordar, acompañado por… gente que te conozca-

Hizo una pequeña pausa, y me di cuenta de lo mucho que había cavilado antes de decir por _quién_ estaría acompañado, lo cual rápidamente me hace pensar que me lleva para que esté con él… Pero, ¿bajo qué motivo? Al principio quise creer que su idea es ayudarme, sin embargo, me da la impresión de que le resulto más un experimento que otra cosa, ¿seré un caso muy raro? Yo no quiero estar bajo la observación de nadie…

Por eso, hoy te vas conmigo, te llevaré a mi casa-

Las palabras tiemblan ligeramente al salir de su boca, pero no por eso parece inseguro de lo que dice, la forma en que me observa me da a entender que está resuelto a llevarme sí o sí, y eso no me gusta, ¿un médico que lleva a un paciente a su casa? No me suena bien… Al menos podría haberme consultado, ¿no? Digo, no estoy de prisionero aquí, soy una persona que puede decidir por sí misma, y estos doctores hicieron todos esos trámites sin siquiera consultarme.

Insisto, no quiero ser el conejillo de indias de nadie… Menos de él.

¿Y si no quiero ir?- inquiero de forma desafiante. Él se deja sorprender por unos instantes, para luego sonreír como si se hubiera esperado esa reacción desde el principio.

Cierto, cierto, disculpa, me imagino que querrás ir a tu casa…- comenta con fingida expectación- Por cierto, ¿sabes dónde queda?-

…No- mi ojos están fijos en los suyos, reclamándoles el tono sarcástico que acaba de emplear, no necesito que además se burle al respecto- Pero prefiero quedarme con alguien que sepa lo que está haciendo a irme con un medico de cuarta categoría, sólo porque no hay quinta-

Flaquea. Toda su actitud flaquea cuando me escucha. No entiendo exactamente qué le pasa, mi burla debiera ser pasada por alto. Nunca le he visto ejercer como doctor, por lo que él tendría que tomar el comentario como lo que es: una broma insidiosa de un chiquillo irritado.

Para mi asombro, se acerca a mí y pone una mano en mi hombro, con una mueca de incredulidad mayor que la mía. Veo que sus labios se mueven sin emitir sonido alguno, como si de pronto sus cuerdas vocales hubieran dejado de funcionar. Descubro que no es así cuando finalmente oigo su voz algo quebrada por la… ¿emoción?

Kurapika… Por fin suenas como tú-

Sin dar lugar a mi posible respuesta estira los brazos para cruzarlos tras mi cuello en un abrazo improvisado, al cual tampoco alcanzo a responder antes de su siguiente acción.

¡Es un gran avance! ¿Lo ves? ¡Podemos recuperar tu memoria!- exclama con euforia, a la par que yo tomo una actitud de completa indiferencia hacia lo que me dice.

Escucha, lamento haberte tratado así, quizá debí hablarlo contigo primero…-

Un resoplido por mi parte le indica que ese 'quizá' sobraba.

Pero al menos has el intento, ven conmigo-

No, no me convence.

Como una prueba, si ves que no hay mejoría, yo mismo te traigo de vuelta-

Veamos, ¿cuál es la palabra que busco? Ya la recordé: NO

Por favor…-

¡Cuando digo que no es…! ¿Qué acaba de decir?

Te lo ruego, quiero ayudarte… quiero recuperar a mi amigo…-

Bien, esta es una escena totalmente inesperada. ¿Leorio me está rogando… a mí? Sólo atino a asentir ligeramente. No sé si esto realmente resultará, y la verdad es que no tengo muchas esperanzas, pero no puedo negarme si me está… rogando… debe ser muy importante para él. ¿Sería él igual de importante para mí? Cómo me gustaría recordarlo…

¡Gracias!- se inclina y me vuelve a abrazar.

Increíblemente logra contagiarme algo de su entusiasmo, y así esbozo la primera sonrisa que recuerdo. Me observa con un extraño brillo en los ojos, algo que logro reconocer como felicidad auténtica, aunque leve.

Voy a buscar a las enfermeras para que te saquen todo esto y al doctor para que te dé de alta finalmente, ¡nos iremos ahora mismo!-

Sale de la habitación más rápido de lo que yo consideraría humanamente capaz, dejando una estela de polvo en el lugar que ocupaba hacía tan sólo una fracción de segundo, y entonces me empiezo a cuestionar: ¿Habrá sido buena idea el aceptar ser su paciente?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Justo cuando creí que nos multarían por infringir el mínimo de velocidad permitida, Leorio presionó el freno hasta el fondo, deteniendo el automóvil frente a un edificio un tanto… ¿cómo decirlo? Interesante. Mi nuevo doctor se apresura en bajarse y dar la vuelta por delante del coche para abrir mi puerta y desabrocharme el cinturón n/Kita: ké tan pensando? Pervertidas de seguridad. Lo siguiente que hace es un ademán que me da a entender que pretende cargarme, yo lo veo alzando una ceja.

Puedo caminar solo, gracias-

No, no puedes, te lo digo como tu doctor-

Silencio. Ambos nos sostenemos la mirada, destellando resolución en cada poro, cuál más terco que el otro… Supongo que el premio me lo llevo yo al ponerme en pie de todas maneras, manteniendo la expresión desafiante. Sé muy bien que mis piernas no soportan el peso de mi cuerpo, y de todas maneras les sobre exijo e incluso fuerzo una sonrisa en mi semblante; la perspectiva de 'perder' me causa mayor dolor del que estoy experimentando ahora.

Bien, como quieras. Pasa- se hace a un lado tras pronunciar las palabras que definen mi victoria. La sonrisa se acentúa en mis labios y prácticamente siento el ego llenar cada rincón de mi ser, sin embargo… no me muevo…

¿Y? ¿Te piensas quedar ahí todo el día? Entra de una vez, ya sé que puedes solo-

Me encantaría, pero…- miro al suelo, haciendo un esfuerzo todavía más grande que el anterior para decir la frase exacta- No puedo moverme- siento el rostro acalorado… maldita sea, ¿¡Y él de que se ríe?

¡Parece que la terquedad es algo demasiado fuerte en ti!-

Mi primer impulso es volver a sentarme, pero sería humillante. ¿A qué se refiere con eso? No soy terco… me rehúso a creerlo sin importar lo que diga, no lo soy y punto final. (¿Es mi idea o eso es lo más terco que he dicho? Eh… no importa)

¿Ahora vas a dejar que te ayude?-

Tiende una mano que veo con cierto recelo. ¿Cómo manifestar en mi cara la frase: 'ni aunque estuviera en peligro inminente de ser aplastado por una manada de rinocerontes salvajes te dejaría cargarme'?

¿Y si te lo pido por favor?-

Escucharlo me descoloca. No logro comprender, ¿la idea de esto no es ganar? Digo… al pedirlo por favor está aceptando que perdió y reconociendo mi superioridad, ¿por qué no me hace feliz? Me siento… culpable… Hay tanta sinceridad reflejada en sus ojos, no es una treta para vencerme, ¿realmente sólo quiere ayudar?

… Está bien- murmuro inexpresivamente. Él no dice una palabra más, cierra la puerta del coche y me mira de arriba a abajo… ¿Es eso necesario? Me pone nervioso… Desvío la mirada, fijándola en una fascinante piedra cerca de la rueda del auto. (¿Acabo de decir 'fascinante piedra'? La locura se apodera de mí, poco a poco…)

Sin darme tiempo a reaccionar pasa una mano bajo mis rodillas y la otra sujeta mi espalda… ¿Me levanta tan fácil? Debe tener más fuerza de la que aparenta. La situación me resulta francamente humillante, odio ser cargado. Apenas veo la entrada al edificio trato de bajarme, pero él me detiene, reteniéndome en sus brazos.

Vamos a tomar el ascensor, pero no quiero que camines todavía- me indica hablando muy seriamente.

Como digas… pero por favor retira esa mano de ahí- entrecierro los ojos algo molesto. Y es que en el forcejeo que hizo para impedir que me bajara, su mano terminó demasiado cerca de una parte que preferiría no nombrar.

Ah, sí… disculpa, fue… un accidente- apura el paso y evade mi mirada con la excusa de ver el tablero del elevador.

Y me vuelvo a preguntar… ¿habrá sido una buena idea venir con él?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Si tuviera que elegir una palabra para describir su apartamento… diría que paso. No podría elegir sólo una; en cada lugar que poso mi vista me encuentro con algo distinto. Al entrar da la impresión de estar muy bien cuidado, pulcro y limpio… mas eso es únicamente en el recibidor y la cocina. La sala de estar ya estaba más desordenada, los cojines de los sillones lucían aplastados y algunos adornos rogaban porque les quitaran un poco el polvo acumulado desde quién sabe cuándo. Pero hasta eso resultaba tolerable al contemplar la habitación de Leorio…

Tan sólo desde el umbral parecía que el desastre que él llamaba 'cuarto' alargaba un brazo y te abofeteaba el rostro. Ante la insistencia por parte del dueño me vi obligado a penetrar en la marea de objetos esparcidos al azar. Consideré increíble cómo podía tapar hasta el último centímetro de la alfombra, siendo tan grande; una proeza notable, hasta la cama se veía pequeña bajo el montón de ropa (que rogué a Dios porque estuviera limpia cuando me tuve que sentar). Ya menos impresionado e incitado por la ausencia de Leorio, quien había vuelto al automóvil para buscar cosas que no especificó, me concentré en los artículos que yacían bajo mis pies: revistas que parecían ser de medicina, corbatas por montones, algunos lápices, envoltorios de caramelos, el control remoto de la televisión pidiendo auxilio entre unos calcetines evidentemente sucios y en una esquina, cerca del armario (que espero nunca ver por dentro) unos videos de dudosa reputación… ¿Dónde me fui a meter?

¡Listo!- la voz de Leorio me saca del medio estupor, medio shock en que me encontraba- ¿Quieres ver cuál va a ser tu habitación?-

Sin pensármelo dos veces me pongo de pie de un salto, del cual me arrepiento al instante, malditas piernas que no me responden bien…

¡Kurapika!- exclama aproximándose. No puedo creer que estoy tan cerca del suelo que ya tocar con los pies me asqueaba- Ten más cuidado, sólo por estar fuera del hospital no significa que estás mágicamente curado- me regaña.

Fue un 'accidente'- respondo mirándolo con un deje de ironía. Me levanto como puedo e intento caminar usando las paredes como apoyo, rechazando la ayuda que se me ofrece.

Es esa puerta de ahí- en el pasillo señala una recamara que sólo es separada por el cuarto de baño de la suya. ¿Vamos a estar tan cerca? En mi interior pido al cielo que esté medianamente limpia… con eso me conformo.

Hago la puerta a un lado y una inusitada perplejidad se apodera de mí… ¡Está ordenada! De hecho, más que el recibidor… Creo distinguir algunos reflejos del sol que lucen como brillos en toda la habitación, aunque quizá sólo sea efecto de mi sorpresa. Inevitablemente se forma una sonrisa en mis labios y toma fuerza cuando Leorio señala el armario…

Traje tus cosas… las fui a buscar a la mansión Nostrade… bueno, no espero que te acuerdes… sólo ponte cómodo, estás en tu casa-

Mantengo los ojos en él hasta que desaparece de mi vista. ¿Mansión que qué? ¿Por qué mis cosas estaban en una mans…? Oh bueno, no me importa… En este momento no quiero pensar. De los cajones extraigo unas extrañas vestimentas… ¿esto es una falda? ¿Qué hace una falda aquí? …Es… ¿mía? Ya averiguaré más tarde…

Me tiendo en la cama… es tan confortable, mucho mejor que la camilla del hospital. Debo admitir que me gusta más este ambiente (siempre y cuando me mantenga alejado de la pieza de al lado) aunque no voy a admitirlo, ya casi puedo figurarme la sonrisa de satisfacción de Leorio y esa mirada gritando: 'Te lo dije'.

Mis párpados se juntan… y no hago nada por impedirlo, creo que es la primera vez que me pasa esto: tengo sueño, quiero dormir. Un ruido a lo lejos llama mi atención, fundiéndose con mi sueño, formando imágenes extrañas en mi cabeza: una campana verde… que baila sonriéndome… se acerca y me habla: 'Kurapika, tienes visitas…', un cascabel de un tono anaranjado, con voz más chillona me dice: '¡Tanto tiempo!' mientras que una caja de leche viene tras él… Despierto sobresaltado, dos muchachos están parados frente a mí… un par de ojos almendrados brillan contemplándome…

_CONTINUARÁ…!_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kita-chan: wiiii! Otro cap! Estoy feliz, me gusta como va n.n aunke se me salió la vena humorística en este cap u.ú weno, no pueo evitarlo, pero a ver si libera un poco tensiones, me dijeron ke taba muy serio o.ó

Aprovecho d mandarle un saludito a mi niña Harley, aer si se me anima un poco - También a mi mami Akane, ke realmente me motiva pa seguir escribiendo! Te keruuuuuu! T.T y por último! A Minasuka, ke es un amor! (muy a su manera n.nU) Disfrútalo, es la única vez ke lo voy a reconocer ¬¬

DEJEN REVIEWS!

Y gracias por los ke ia me dejaron U


	4. Afraid of the dark

**CAPÍTULO III:** _'Afraid of the dark (do you hear me whisper?)'_

Lamentablemente esos ojos eran acompañados por otros más oscuros, unos que me infundieron recelo al instante, no son normales… aunque, francamente, ninguno de los pares de ojos que me observan tan detenidamente pertenece a gente normal… Partiendo por Leorio, ¿Existe alguien con peores hábitos de limpieza? Ni decir que "la habitación es el reflejo del dueño"… ¿Ya mencioné los ojos oscuros de este chico albino, agudos y, hasta cierto punto, desafiantes? ; Su actitud parece indiferente, mantiene las manos en los bolsillos y no se acerca demasiado… ¿Y los ojos almendra? En la fracción de segundo que alcancé a divisarlos me dieron la impresión de estar llenos de vida y energía… cosa que comprobé cuando repentinamente él se transformó en una bolita de cabello puntiagudo que fue a aterrizar sobre la cama en la cual me encuentro acostado…

Cerca, muy cerca estuvo de caer sobre mí… Unos escasos centímetros nos separan… ¡Gracias al cielo!

.-¡Gon, ten cuidado! ¡Kurapika está convaleciente!- lo regaña Leorio, bueno, o eso intentó, ya que el pequeño no parecía estar muy afectado por ello.

.-Nee, Kurapika, ¿verdad que me recuerdas?-

…

…

…¡Ah! ¡Soy yo!

.-…No…- respondo lentamente, con cierto desdén y un toque… temeroso… es que de verdad no parece alguien normal.

.-¿¡No me recuerdas?- insiste con los ojos bastante húmedos y brillantes; el albino, que aún está tras él, lanza un resoplido y cierra los ojos con fastidio.

.-Leorio ya nos había dicho que no nos iba a reconocer, deja el escándalo, sabes de sobra lo que tiene…-

.-¡No me importa si tiene amnesia, la amistad es más fuerte!- reclama volteando a mirarlo… para volverse a mí con tanta rapidez que no me permite una preparación previa (aunque… sinceramente, nada podría haber preparado para esto…)- ¡KURAPIKAAAAA, SOY YOOOOO!- exclama tomándome del cuello de la camisa y acercándome a su rostro- ¡TU AMIGO! ¡SOY GON!-

.-¿G-gon?- respondo carente de astucia, quizá si digo su nombre me suelte… no, mala idea, ahora le dio por creer que soy una especie de toalla llena de arena que necesita una buena sacudida… Oh, mi cerebro golpea las paredes de mi cráneo… me sorprende que no salga disparado por una de mis orejas.

.-¡GON!- vociferan el albino y Leorio a la vez, lanzándose a sujetar a… no sé, esta cosa que tengo encima… ¿cómo dijo que se llamaba? _(n/Kita: no, si no lo acaban d gritar ¬¬) _

Me quedé estupefacto… es que no me esperaba ser zarandeado de esa forma… bueno, de ninguna forma… niño loco, ¿qué le pasa? ¿Tanta molestia le causa que no lo recuerde? No… no es molestia lo que veo en sus ojos… ¿desilusión? ¿Tristeza? Ya he visto antes esta combinación: en la mirada de Leorio, la primera vez que lo vi… o la primera vez que recuerdo haberlo visto.

.-Es mejor que… salgamos de aquí- dice el albino posando una mano en el hombro del moreno y obligándolo a voltearse, lo raro es que mantiene la vista fija en mí…

.-Killua…- susurra el más pequeño para luego asentir con resignación. Ambos se retiran a paso lento y… ¿es mi idea o se abrazan en cuanto están fuera de la habitación? No, no, debe ser un error… o talvez está muy conmocionado y el de pelo blanco lo quiere consolar… Sí, eso… uhm… ¿los amigos también se besan para consolarse? ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿¡Qué están haciendo?

.-Creo que… cerraré aquí- murmura Leorio un tanto ruborizado, dirigiéndose rápidamente a juntar la puerta- Bueno… Killua realmente se debilita cuando se trata de ver a Gon triste-

.-Ellos… son… ¿qué son?- no, ni yo pude preguntar directamente si eran "N-o-v-i-o-s".

.-… ¿Humanos?- "No me fastidies, Leorio", eso dice mi cara –Bueno… son algo así como "amigovios", si a eso te refieres…-

.-… ¡Ah, es que yo pensé que el más bajito era un chico-

.-¿Qué? ¿Gon?- ¿y éste de qué se ríe? Bueno, no es mi culpa que sea tan poco femenina la pobre…-¡Es hombre, torpe!- hey, cuidado con los insultos- Los dos son hombres… ¿entiendes?- puntualiza modulando perfectamente y con un susurro de voz, como si así el asunto fuera a resultar menos absurdo para mí.

Sé que mis ojos se desorbitaron al principio ante la inminente asimilación en mi cabeza de la situación… Esos chiquillos no podían pasar de los catorce años ¿y eran… eso? Guardé silencio, sin saber qué decir. Se supone que yo los conozco… ¿cuál será mi opinión sobre ese tema? Ansío saber.

De pronto un despiadado sentimiento de vacío oprime mi interior… ¿por qué no puedo recordar nada? Ni siquiera sé qué clase de persona soy o cómo reaccionaría normalmente ante… ¡cualquier cosa! ¿Qué clase de persona es Kurapika? ¿Qué clase de persona soy yo? Ese chico… se veía tan triste… Leorio se veía tan triste… Hasta el albino me recriminaba con la mirada que no lo reconociera… ¿por qué no los puedo recordar…?

.-Ellos… eran mis amigos, ¿cierto?- pregunto con el ceño fruncido y los dientes apretados… la vista fija en el cobertor de la cama… sin fijarme verdaderamente en él.

.-Son tus amigos, Kurapika…- contesta recalcando la primera palabra, su voz suena insólitamente dulce, tan diferente de la que le he escuchado durante este corto período. Noto que se acercó cuando una mano se posa en mi hombro- Y yo también-

Desconozco la razón, pero en cuanto alzo el rostro y contemplo esa gentil expresión una extraña sensación me invade… Esta sonrisa, ya la he visto… Esos ojos irradiando cariño y preocupación, los conozco… Cada facción de esta persona, la sé de memoria… Esto ya lo viví… pero no logro acordarme de cuándo fue… el recuerdo se desvanece de mi mente en cuanto intento materializarlo en un lugar o tiempo determinado…

Un _déjà vu…_

La calidez que antes recibía mi hombro pasa a mi mejilla en una caricia involuntaria de Leorio al levantar su mano… ¿o sería realmente una caricia lo que quería hacer? Eso me pregunto ahora que sujeta mi rostro… ¿por qué me paralizo? ¿Dónde están todas las posibles palabras que podría decir en esta situación?... Y todavía más intrigante… ¿en qué momento aminoró la distancia entre nosotros?

Separo los labios en el intento frustrado de formular una pregunta, que se queda atrapada en mi garganta negándose a salir, intimidada por la suave respiración que roza mi piel… y esa sonrisa sigue allí, como diciéndome: "Todo va a estar bien". No puedo más que mirarlo… el cuerpo no me responde…

Entonces, la puerta golpea estrepitosamente contra la pared, dando paso a…

.-¡Eh, oji-san!- …un chico albino que se queda impactado al vernos-… ¡Yo sabía que te ibas a querer aprovechar de Kurapika ahora que…!- nunca sabré la continuación, una mano oportunamente colocada sobre su boca impide que continúe hablando.

.-Killua, cállate- Leorio sonríe de manera nerviosa y trata de parecer calmado. Con prisa mal disimulada empuja al chico fuera de la habitación, mascullando un: "Ya vamos".

Me aseguro de haber recuperado el control de mis sentidos en su totalidad palpando mi cara con ambas manos… ¿qué me pasó?

.-¿Quieres… ir a hablar con ellos?- me pregunta despacio, como si dudara la factibilidad de una respuesta afirmativa- No importa que no los recuerdes… después de todo, ellos vinieron aquí advertidos de que sufrías amnesia. Aunque entiendo si no…-

.-Sí quiero ir- interrumpo sin miramientos, la decisión fue instintiva. Las muestras de dolor son cubiertas por una sonrisa llena de determinación, me cuesta caminar, pero no lo demostraré. Aún así, Leorio camina muy cerca de mí, quizá temiendo que de pronto pierda la fuerza y caiga al suelo.

Tan sólo al asomarme en la sala de estar los susurros que tenían lugar se detienen, dejándome la visión del chico de cabello negro con ojos extremadamente preocupados. Intento ignorar mi nerviosismo tomando asiento en uno de los sillones, notando que Leorio se sienta a mi lado, mas el moreno sigue de pie.

.-Kurapika, yo… lo siento mucho- comienza a decir, demuestra tanta sinceridad que me obliga a suavizar la expresión ceñuda con que lo miraba segundos antes- No debí actuar de esa manera… Killua y yo sabíamos que no nos podrías reconocer… es sólo que… Supongo que en el fondo guardaba la esperanza de que no fuera cierto- agacha la cabeza cual cachorro descubierto por su dueño haciendo alguna travesura y se sienta con el albino.

.-No… no te preocupes, está bien…- oigo mi propia voz entrecortada y algo me impulsa a seguir hablando, a pesar de encontrarme entre "extraños"- Debe… debe ser incómoda esta situación para ustedes… digo, apenas puedo recordar mi nombre… no hay manera de que sepa… quiénes son… o cómo nos conocimos… o por qué cosas pasamos…- ¿qué diablos me pasa? ¿Por qué no me callo de una vez y dejo de decir estas irrelevancias que a nadie importan?- Lo siento… yo… no recuerdo nada… no puedo recordar…-

Había mantenido la vista en un florero, francamente horrible, mientras hablaba, de manera que no noté las miradas tan atentas que estaba recibiendo… Están pendientes de mí, de cualquier palabra o gesto… ¿de verdad… les importo? ¿Este Kurapika vale algo para ellos?

Un silencio incómodo se apodera del interior de estas cuatro paredes… pero no, no es incómodo, mejor sería decir que está cargado de preocupación, como si todos temieran decir alguna palabra o frase que pudiera desencadenar un imperioso peligro.

.-Nadie te pide que recuerdes- la impasible frase dicha por el albino retumba en mi cabeza… capta automáticamente la atención de todos- El asunto es que por lo menos lo intentes-

.-¡Killua!- reclama el menor poniéndose de pie súbitamente.

.-¡Pero es que es cierto, Gon! Lo único que hace es sentarse ahí, vernos y decir que no tiene idea quiénes somos. Ni siquiera se ha molestado en preguntar nuestros nombres o las circunstancias en que nos conocimos, ni nada. Todos aquí sabemos que tiene amnesia y no puede recordar, vinimos para ayudarlo y no pone de su parte- gira el rostro hacia mí- Kurapika, si de verdad te quieres recuperar vas a tener que esforzarte un poco, no esperes que hagamos todo por ti-

Me da la impresión de que cada una de sus palabras me atravesara hasta grabarse en mi cerebro y se quedara allí para atormentarme con su presencia. Busco en Leorio algo de apoyo… pero en su semblante no hallo más que una muda, y a la vez culpable, aprobación, dándome a entender que opina lo mismo pero no se sentía capaz de decírmelo.

¿Y yo? Creo que estoy de acuerdo con él…

.-Bueno, ya es suficiente, Killua… Kurapika- levanto la vista- Yo soy Gon, Gon Freecs, y este es Killua Zaoldyeck… ¿Quieres que te cuente cómo fue que nos conocimos?-

.-Sí… por favor-

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- **

Durante la siguiente hora mis oídos fueron testigos de un relato tan fantástico que no fui capaz de concebir como la historia de nuestro encuentro. Palabras como "cazador", "examen" y "examinador" se repetían con frecuencia mientras me hablaban de increíbles aventuras por las que supuestamente habríamos pasado juntos: atravesar un bosque lleno de animales mágicos, correr una maratón aparentemente interminable, cocinar para una excéntrica chef profesional y su enorme ayudante, y un sinfín de tareas por el estilo.… Simplemente extraordinario, ¿hice todo eso? Para terminarme de convencer trajeron mi propia "licencia de cazador", la verdad es que no le encontré nada del otro mundo… mas todos miraban el trozo de plástico con tanta admiración y respeto que tuve que aceptar, y prometer, guardarlo en un lugar seguro.

No obstante, sé que no me contaron todo, es decir, hasta yo noté ese mal disimulado cambio de tema cuando pregunté a qué me había dedicado tras recibir mi certificación; Gon parecía querer contestarme, pero Killua le dio un codazo indicándole que mirara a Leorio, quien negaba delirantemente con la cabeza hasta que se dio cuenta que yo también lo había visto y entonces comenzó a reír histéricamente murmurando algo sobre que era muy tarde y el tiempo pasaba volando al estar divirtiéndose.

Después de todo eso… estoy aquí, sentado a la mesa del comedor, observando distraídamente cómo Leorio hace gala de sus dotes culinarios… aunque por alguna extraña razón tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto, quizá sea el alarmante olor a quemado que comienza a propagarse junto con un humo de curioso aspecto o el hecho de que Gon y Killua rechazaran la invitación a cenar en cuanto tuvieron conocimiento de quién sería el "chef"… muy probablemente son las dos cosas.

.-Este… ¡Kurapika, si quieres anda a acostarte, yo te llevo la cena en cuanto esté lista!-

Me grita desde la cocina, yo me levanto casi automáticamente, pero no para ir a mi habitación, si no para asomar mi cabeza y poder saciar la curiosidad de saber qué pudo haber pasado…

Lo primero que diviso es el delantal rosa chillón que usa Leorio, (da la sensación de que aunque se fuera la luz bien sería capaz de seguir encandilándote la vista) y las manchas en él, las paredes, el suelo, la cocina, el mismo Leorio… e incluso el techo… que parecen pertenecer a lo que en un pasado fue la sopa… ¿Cómo se las habrá arreglado para hacer estallar una simple cacerola?

Ante esto, hago lo único que se puede hacer en este tipo de situaciones: largarme a reír de tal manera que debo sujetar mi estómago y apoyarme en la pared para mantener el equilibrio.

.-¿Y tú de qué te ríes?- pregunta el súper-cocinero en un tono de molestia, cosa que sólo me hace soltar carcajadas mayores. Siento unas puntadas en la espalda, talvez producto de las heridas sin cicatrizar todavía, mas no me importa, vale la pena estarse riendo de esta forma… hasta pequeñas lágrimas comienzan a asomarse, aunque no estoy seguro si son por reírme tanto o por el dolor.

La cocina se vio inundada de risas cuando, finalmente, Leorio se contagió de mis carcajadas y decidió compartir la broma. Duró largo rato, fue extraño, pero al intentar parar escuchaba su risa y comenzaba de nuevo, con más ganas y más fuerza… ambos nos limpiábamos los ojos con cierta regularidad… hasta que la risa se fue apagando…

.-Oye, no deberías reírte tanto… en el examen de cocina, Mench dijo que tú estabas a mi nivel…-

Nos miramos unos segundos y… vuelta a reír. Lejos de sentirme ofendido, me causaba gracia la escena…

.-No puedo creerlo… ¿TAN mal cocino? ¿Qué hice? ¿Le serví una bola de arroz con peces vivos adentro?-

Yo seguí riéndome, pero Leorio se detuvo de golpe… bueno, ¿también soy malo contando chistes?

.-Exacto…-… ¿qué?- Eso fue exactamente lo que hiciste… de hecho, todos hicimos eso… ¿cómo lo supiste?-

¿… cómo lo supe? No lo supe… ¿o sí? ¿Lo recordé? Por más que trato, no puedo acordarme de eso… ¿Adiviné? ¿Habrá sido una coincidencia? ¿Cuántas posibilidades reales existen de que haya acertado por simple coincidencia? Sin embargo… de entre todas las estupideces que podía decir, ¿por qué dije justamente esa?

.-… no importa, debió ser una casualidad… entonces, ¿comida china?-

Ah, Leorio… como actor eres un excelente cocinero… ¿no te das cuenta que no sabes disimular? Me pregunto si será siempre así o cree que puede engañarme fácilmente por mi falta de memoria… de cualquier manera, esta no es la forma en que finge normalmente, ¿dónde está esa forzada expresión de calma que nadie se traga? El auricular quedó a medio camino y mira con mucho detenimiento el aparato, como si no estuviera seguro de la manera correcta de presionar los botones para realizar una llamada exitosa. Estoy por decir algo cuando levanta la vista hasta chocar contra la mía…

.-Kurapika… ¿no te pareció extraña la historia que te acabamos de contar?-

¿Que si me pareció extraña? ¿A qué viene esto? ¿Y por qué sigue con el teléfono en la mano?

.-Sí… bastante… ¿por…? - soy interrumpido, una vez más, por un apremiante Leorio.

.-Entonces, ¿por qué la aceptaste sin decir nada más? ¿Por qué no te alteraste como las otras veces o simplemente alegaste que detuvieran esa ridiculez?-

.-Porque… no tengo nada más en qué creer, ¿verdad?- intento sonreír, a pesar de que sé que estoy mintiendo, pero eso parece ser suficiente para él y para realizar la dichosa llamada al restauran de comida china.

La verdadera razón de que me haya creído todo sin poner objeción es ese _déjà vu_… Eso fue capaz de convencerme de que estaba en el lugar correcto y, por sobre todo, con la persona correcta. No estoy seguro de qué significa o cómo interpretarlo o siquiera si fue real… aún así, es mi única pista…

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

La cena resultó silenciosa. Al menos por mi parte, ya que Leorio se enfrascó en una perorata sobre los mentecatos que ponen a un chino que no habla una gota de español a contestar el teléfono para ordenar la comida. Yo seguía dándole vueltas al asunto, no podía alejarlo de mi cabeza… así como tampoco podía callar a Leorio de una maldita vez.

Al final, no logré llegar a ninguna nueva conclusión, ya que mi acompañante, aparte de aburrirme de muerte, se aseguraba de que estuviera poniéndole atención llamando mi nombre si no oía un "sí" o un "claro" cada ciertos intervalos regulares de tiempo; así, aprendí que el "sushi" no es una comida china, sino japonesa, como le alegó el sujeto del teléfono a Leorio, quien lo imitó a la perfección con un burdo acento oriental, diciendo: "No, no, sushi comida Japón, aquí comida China", sacándome un par de risas.

Después de eso me sentí mucho más relajado, librado de un peso que no me había dejado desde el momento en que desperté en esa camilla; quizá sólo me hacía falta reír un poco. Leorio me encaminó hasta mi habitación, dudé que fuera sin alguna razón especial y lo comprobé cuando se detuvo en la entrada y volteó a mirarme con aire de seriedad…

.-Kurapika… no sé si lo habrás notado, pero esta va a ser tu primera noche sin calmantes- hace una significativa pausa en la que entiendo la magnitud del asunto- Quizá te cueste conciliar el sueño, pero inténtalo-

.-Estaré bien, no tienes que preocuparte- mi idea es tranquilizarlo, la verdad es que ni yo sé si podré hacerlo, esas drogas eran lo único que me permitía dormir…

Antes de que pudiera entrar por completo a mi habitación, sentí como una mano sujetaba mi hombro… no con fuerza, tampoco con cariño… algo que no supe definir…

.-Si te sientes mal o necesitas cualquier cosa, no dudes en avisarme, estoy en la pieza de al lado, ¿de acuerdo?-

.-Te dije que no te preocuparas-

Para reafirmar lo que había dicho me acerqué a mi cama con toda la intención de cambiarme y acostarme rápidamente… me sentí un tanto incómodo ante la mirada de Leorio… no quise darle importancia, de cualquier forma, es mi doctor y mi amigo, por lo demás, quizá hasta ya me haya visto así… por lo que me quité la camisa sin mayores reparos en su presencia.

.-¿Necesitas ayuda con el pijama?-

.-No, yo puedo solo- respondí muy convencido de mí mismo, al menos me podré cambiar de ropa sin asistencia médica, ¿no?

Miraba detenidamente la lámpara en el velador, como excusa para no verlo a él. Ahora que lo pienso, parece que me estoy acostumbrando a evadir las situaciones estresantes fijándome en objetos inanimados y sin gracia… Al terminar me meto inmediatamente entre las sábanas, con toda la intención de dar la indirecta de 'te puedes ir, estoy acostado, sano y salvo'; por suerte Leorio interpreta bien lo que quiero transmitir y se va apagando la luz tras él.

Cierro mis ojos más por inercia que voluntad propia. Diablos, ya no tengo sueño… si no hubieran llegado esos niñitos a molestar podría haber dormido una buena siesta; aunque tampoco me arrepiento, logré conocer gran parte de mi 'vida' y… parecen ser buenas personas, me sorprendieron mucho, no estaría mal verlos de nuevo.

Me doy media vuelta, buscando la posición más cómoda posible; tarea un tanto complicada, si tomamos en cuenta mi condición… sólo apoyar el costado en la cama me duele demasiado, de tal manera que abro los ojos por reflejo… y entonces… Entonces me doy cuenta de la oscuridad que me rodea… No puedo ver nada, por más que fuerzo mi vista no distingo ninguno de los objetos que se apreciaban con la luz del día, es como si… no hubiera nada… eso es, sólo una nada que me desespera…

Y si no puedo distinguir ningún objeto… ¿cómo puedo saber qué se encuentra allí? Porque sé que hay cosas aquí, pero ¿dónde están? ¿Qué se esconde tras este manto tan oscuro? Podría haber cualquier cosa en esos rincones… o la ventana… ¿qué podría entrar por esa ventana sin que yo me diera cuenta?

Todo… todo es negro… y en medio de esta oscuridad… veo sombras… sombras que se acercan… sombras en tonos escarlata… ¿quiénes son? ¿Por qué estiran sus brazos hacia mí? No puedo moverme, no puedo cerrar los ojos… una fuerza mayor me lo impide, tengo que seguir mirando esto… pero no quiero… daría lo que fuera por mover mis manos y taparme hasta la cabeza para no ver nada… Esas cosas siguen ahí, ¿son reales? Se ven reales, me asustan… y están cada vez más cerca…

Siento el cuerpo húmedo y frío; el cabello se me pega a la frente… estoy temblando, pero es involuntario, son unos espasmos que me sacuden entero, por más que trato de frenarlos… Toda mi cara está mojada… Y los sigo viendo… ¡ésta oscuridad no se va! ¡Estoy congelado! Váyanse… déjenme en paz…

Aparecen más sombras… Concentro todas mis fuerzas en cerrar los ojos, y por fin lo logro, aprieto tan fuerte los párpados que me llegan a doler… Pero aunque no las vea, sé que siguen ahí… aproximándose, persiguiéndome, esperando el momento de atacar…

.-Leorio…- susurro con un hilo de voz el único nombre que se me viene a la cabeza, quizá el único que recuerdo… Quisiera gritar su nombre… pero no puedo, no tengo las fuerzas… y por otro lado, supongo que tampoco las ganas…

Lo sigo repitiendo en silencio, como si así fuera a venir… La sensación de frío se expande por cada una de mis extremidades, centrándose en mi pecho; al temblar siento por un momento una oleada de falso calor, que se esfuma en menos de un segundo, dejándome aún más entumecido que antes… Siento como si mi cerebro se hubiera expandido y aumentado de peso, cargando mi cráneo con mayor masa neuronal de la que puede soportar…

Todavía tengo miedo, pero ahora no soy capaz de abrir los ojos para enfrentarme a mis fantasmales adversarios… percibo la adrenalina corriendo por mis venas de sólo pensar en separar los párpados…

En medio de todas esas sensaciones aparece una que inmediatamente resalta de entre todas las demás… Siento una fuerza que me rodea, acompañada de un suave calor, ambos materializados en dos brazos que me sujetan fuertemente y una mano que se posa en mi cabeza.

.-¡Kurapika! Tranquilo, tranquilo… ¡Cálmate!-

Quiero hacerle caso; si tan sólo tuviera el control de mí mismo… Con un hilo de voz vuelvo a llamar su nombre, no sé por qué, simplemente lo hago…

.-Tranquilo… estoy aquí-

Oigo el susurro de su voz a lo lejos y a la vez siento el cosquilleo de su respiración cerca de mi oreja… Lentamente voy quedándome quieto, los temblores pierden intensidad y el calor del cuerpo de Leorio logra entibiarme… Una de sus manos roza mi mejilla; entonces me doy cuenta de que estaba llorando.

.-Tranquilízate, todo va a estar bien-

Abro los ojos pesadamente, es un gran esfuerzo, y lo primero con lo que me encuentro son los ojos azules de Leorio… la vista se me nubla… lo único que puedo hacer es acercarme más a él… lo último que alcanzó a escuchar es un: "¡Estás ardiendo en fiebre!"… no alcanzo a responder…

_**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Kita-chan:** haaai -.-U reportándome, me disculpo por este capítulo… no me gustó mucho y al final me di cuenta que no importa cuándo tiempo más me tome para publicarlo, va a seguir igual porque tampoco quiero cambiarlo… Raro, bueno… prometo que el próximo va a estar mejor redactado n.nU (le gusta hacer promesas imposibles)

Uhm… me preguntaron por ahí para qué pedía reviews si no los respondía… bueno, los pido para saber si gusta la historia y si hay alguna sugerencia, los respondo cuando vienen con alguna pregunta (como este caso, duh), pero todavía no descubro la forma de responder un "Qué buen fic, síguele" con originalidad y algo más que un escueto "Gracias, sigue leyendo"; cuando me invente algo, no duden que lo haré.

Muchas, muchas gracias por sus reviews… si alguien quiere saber lo que sigue, escriba una petición en un review… y si no, lo seguiré escribiendo igual porque estoy fervientemente enamorada de esta historia, gracias n.n


	5. This is the first thing I remember

**Déjà vu**

_by Kita-chan_

**CAPÍTULO IV:**_'This is the first (thing I remember)'_

Abrir los ojos fue lo que se llama un suplicio. Ardían tanto que ni siquiera me servían para enfocar la habitación; razón por la que volví a cerrarlos en un vano intento por volver a dormir.

Recuerdo… recuerdo haber pasado toda la noche entre unos brazos muy cálidos; de hecho, aún puedo sentirlos, aunque… -¿Leorio?- él ya no está aquí abrazándome. ¿Qué diablos pasó anoche?

Como puedo me levanto. No fue la manera más elegante de hacerlo, pero sencillamente no soy capaz de tenerme en pie sin apoyarme de algo. Mi cabeza… oh, hacía días que no me dolía así. Sin embargo, eso no es un impedimento para guiarme por el pasillo y llegar a la cocina donde… ¿Leorio usa ese delantal rosa chillón de nuevo y canta una canción mañanera?

- ¡Yo no soy esa mujer que no sale de casa y que pone a tus pies lo mejor de su alma!-

- Me alegro de saberlo…- le respondo en un tono que no sé por qué salió tan irónico. Digamos que vino de mi alma.

- Ehm… sí, era… una broma… ¡ja, ja, caíste! Sabía que venías ahí caminando y…- se lleva una mano al mentón, asintiendo con la cabeza –Cantaba para hacerte reír… y la coreografía era parte de eso… Sí, ¿tienes hambre?-

Conveniente cambio de tema… conveniente para mi estómago que no me deja en paz –Pues sí, bastante… Er, ¿cocinaste tú?-

- Claro, ¿quién más?-

No sé, ¿quién sea? ¿Alguien que sepa?

- ¡Es la especialidad de la casa: 'Huevos a la Leorio'!- …y 'a la Leorio' no debe ser muy bueno, porque el plato de huevos que es puesto frente de mí… ¿cómo decirlo? Parecen estrellados contra el sartén y dudo que sean así de negros por naturaleza…

En la mesa además hay Hot Cakes. - ¿No puedo comer de esos mejor?- señalo al centro, donde están.

- ¡No, tienes que probar mis huevos!-

- ¡Es que tus huevos no me apetecen!-

…Ok, ¿soy yo o esta escena es realmente estúpida? ¡Es realmente estúpido! Nos miramos un par de segundos, buscando alguna manera de arreglarlo… Como es de esperarse, no hay ninguna, así que sólo queda… -¡Jajajajajajaja!- …el largarse a reír.

Es increíble cómo hace que me olvide de todos mis malestares por al menos un instante. Entre risas vuelvo a observarlo; será un pésimo cocinero, tendrá horribles hábitos de limpieza y dudaré mucho de sus habilidades como doctor, pero debo decir que verlo reír es algo maravilloso; siempre lo ha sido.

…¿Siempre? Sí, siempre. Siempre… siempre… ¿lo he visto reír siempre? Rayos, no… no puedo recordar, ¡estoy seguro de que lo tenía!

- ¿Kurapika?… ¿qué pasa? Te callaste de pronto, ¿te sientes mal?-

- No, estoy bien…- ¿por qué le miento? -¿Puedo comer Hot Cakes entonces?- ¿por qué no le digo que casi recuerdo algo? Es mi doctor, de algo podría servir…

- Jeje, puedes comer lo que quieras- sonríe, sentándose frente a mí para servirme un vaso de jugo de frutilla –Mientras comas, todo bien-

- Gracias…-

Es sólo que… cada vez que se preocupa por mí, lo siento como más que un doctor. Supongo que de alguna forma recuerdo nuestra amistad; debe estar muy grabada en mi interior, ya que me siento cómodo con su presencia. No quiero defraudarlo… lo que deseo es recordar todo de una vez y poder ver su rostro completamente feliz, no decepcionado porque faltan cosas.

- ¿Te sientes mejor? Anoche tuviste fiebre muy alta…- me comenta en un tono que pretende ser casual, mas me deja distinguir algo de culpabilidad.

- Me duele un poco la cabeza y me ardían los ojos, pero ya me siento mucho mejor- sonríe dándome más razones para decir lo que estaba pensando desde que desperté –Gracias por dormir conmigo… anoche…- ¿por qué ahora suena embarazoso y hasta humillante?

-¿Eh? No… yo…- no entiendo por qué se sonroja; prefiero no preguntar… -Sólo estaba cuidándote, por si la fiebre subía y eso… Es lo que haría cualquier doctor- tose un poco, levantándose abruptamente.

- Oh, bien entonces - contesto en tono firme. Claro, lo que haría cualquier doctor, ¿eh? …Lo que él haría con cualquier paciente.

- Kurapika, cuando termines el desayuno ve a ducharte- me dice desde la entrada de la cocina, dándome la espalda –Tengo que hacerte algunas curaciones y cambiarte los vendajes, así que voy a estar tu pieza esperándote-

Ni una palabra más… y eso fue tan frío. ¿Se molestó por algo que dije?

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Ya en el baño respiro más tranquilo. No sé por qué, pero éste es el momento más relajante en mi día. Aseguro la puerta de manera distraída; desconozco la razón, es algo que hago de manera inconsciente… Je, como si Leorio fuera a espiar o entrar sin tocar primero…

Evito mirarme en el espejo. Hay un elemento que me molesta, ni idea qué y no estoy con las ganas de descubrirlo. Simplemente entro en la ducha y dejo al agua hacer su trabajo mientras yo limpio con mucho cuidado el resto.

La mayoría de los parches tienen una tela impermeabilizante encima, me lo explicaron en el hospital, así que puedo mojarlos sin problemas. Los vendajes también tienen esto, pero debo tener más cuidado con ellos, sobre todo los de mi cabeza, dijeron. Ahora que lo pienso, Leorio no ha visto todo esto… Yo sí, no completo, pero sí gran parte, y me horroricé de mí mismo.

No… No quiero pensar en eso. No quiero preguntarme de nuevo cómo pasó. Esta es una nueva duda, ¿quiero, realmente, recordar cómo quedé así? ¿No sería mejor nunca saber? Quizá… no quiero del todo recuperar mi memoria…

Abro la puerta del baño con la vista gacha, fija en el suelo. Me vestí a la rápida dentro, sin siquiera molestarme en secar mi cabello, ni mucho menos en ordenarlo. Leorio está sentado al borde de mi cama, contemplándome… Y no es que yo me haya dado cuenta, es algo que siento, porque su mirada es malditamente penetrante.

- Listo- murmuro con voz apagada. Me hace una seña de que me acerque, cosa que obedezco sin decir nada; no sé por qué tengo esa sensación de ser un muñeco.

- Necesito que… te quites…- señala mi torso. ¿Por qué le costará tanto decirlo?

A decir verdad, a mí también me cuesta comenzar a desabrochar mi camisa, y no por el hecho de haberla abrochado apenas unos minutos antes, si no por la atenta mirada de Leorio. Al terminar, la dejo caer por mis hombros y brazos hasta el suelo, donde él la recoge, la dobla y la deja sobre mi cama.

Él me hace sentir como un niño, muchas veces. La mayoría de ellas intento demostrarle que está equivocado; sin embargo, en situaciones como ésta, sólo quiero dejarme consentir.

¿Y por qué no? ¿No lo he pasado mal? Desde que desperté, desde que tengo conciencia, he estado solo. Si él insiste en ofrecer su compañía, ¿por qué no? Si puedo sentir sus manos ahora mismo rozar con delicadeza mi piel, ¿por qué no buscar su mirada y pedirle más cariño? Mas no la encuentro. No me mira. Sus ojos están fijos en mis heridas, o sea, su trabajo.

Giro el rostro, olvidándome de recibir algo más que un tratamiento médico de él. Lo sabía desde el principio, pero es que no lo entiendo, ¿no es mi amigo? ¡Dijo que lo era! ¿¡Por qué no me hace caso cuando quiero!? ¿¡Por qué me evita así!? …¿Dónde está la línea que separa al doctor de mi amigo? Estuvo conmigo anoche, abrazándome, ¿eso es de doctor también?

De pronto, el corazón se me acelera, liberando un torrente de emoción a todo mi cuerpo: las manos de Leorio han bajado al borde de mi pantalón. Lo observo de reojo sin querer, más por sorpresa que otra cosa.

- Tienes más heridas aquí, ¿no?- afirma todavía sin darme la cara, haciendo un notable esfuerzo por desabrochar la prenda y bajar el cierre, para después dejarla caer por mis piernas. Traga con especial dificultad al mirarme.

Y tras eso, el silencio.

Silencio relativo, que dejaba escuchar hasta el más mínimo movimiento, hasta esa voz en mi cabeza. _"Juro que apenas me sienta bien te voy a golpear por esto, Leorio." _No puedo creerlo, esa voz se escucha exactamente como la mía, pero, ¿de dónde salió ese pensamiento? Yo… no quiero golpear a Leorio, ha sido demasiado bueno y paciente conmigo, hay que decirlo.

Siento su mano en mi pierna, subiendo hasta rozar el borde de la ropa interior, seguramente inspeccionando. _"¡Ya basta, haz algo, maldición, que no te toque!". _¿Que no me… toque? Pero si es el doctor… No entiendo. Así como tampoco entiendo por qué mi cuerpo se tensa inmediatamente a su tacto, es como si… ¿me hubiera tocado antes?

- Leorio…- llamo alzando levemente la vista. -¿Qué tipo de relación teníamos...?-

Él me mira sorprendido, aunque me sonríe. – Somos amigos.- contesta simplemente.

- Ajá, pero… ¿Cómo nos llevábamos? ¿Cómo era… el trato?-

- Ah, eso, pues…- se rasca la mejilla, mirando hacia arriba con aire de pensar mucho (y de que le cuesta), pasando a reírse al decir lo siguiente. –Peleamos todo el tiempo. Es… difícil de explicar, la mayoría de la gente cree que no podríamos pasar más de cinco minutos en la misma habitación o estallaríamos. Y en un principio supongo que también pensé eso, ¿sabes? Sólo que… al final, nadie se entiende mejor que nosotros, te lo aseguro.-

Tomo una pausa para asimilar tales palabras. Es una relación complicada la que tenemos, al parecer; comienzo a comprender ciertas cosas, que antes no tenían sentido para mí, sobre todo esos impulsos que tengo a la hora de responderle o juzgar sus actos. Sin embargo, lo que puedo concluir, es simple:

- Somos buenos amigos… ¿por eso me estás cuidando? – aventuro a preguntar además; creo estar llegando a algo.

Suspira. – Sí, es justamente por eso, Kurapika. –

Y me hace lógica, al fin. Esto explica muchos porqués que me planteé anteriormente, como por qué durmió conmigo anoche, saliendo de su rol exclusivo de doctor, también por qué estoy en su casa en lugar del hospital y por qué lo veo tan decepcionado cada vez que me tiene que contar cosas que no recuerdo de mi vida.

No somos sólo conocidos, no soy un caso interesante; soy su amigo.

Vuelvo de mis conjeturas al sentir la tela de los pantalones contra mis piernas. _"¡Hey, me las puedo arreglar solo, gracias!", _escucho en mi cabeza; alcanzo a separar los labios para decirlo, mas no tengo energías suficientes. Lo dejo pasar, después de todo, ya entiendo por qué Leorio quiere ayudarme. Me termina de vestir sin que yo diga nada al respecto. Creo que es mejor así, quizá pueda hacer algo para mejorar esta relación, ignorar esa voz en mi cabeza que insiste en que me aparte de él y haga las cosas por mí mismo; ¿qué tiene de malo dejar que te…?

- ¡Argh, no puedo más! –

Anonadado, observo cómo Leorio se levanta de la cama y se lleva las manos a la cabeza, en un gesto de profunda frustración. - ¡No puedo, no lo soporto! – vuelve a exclamar, desordenándose el cabello. - ¿¡Por qué actúas tan dócil!? -

- ¿Qué…? – trato de formular una pregunta; mi voz apenas sale, no tiene fuerza, más que nada por lo desconcertado que estoy.

-¿¡Por qué no cuestionas mis métodos!? ¡Éste no eres tú! – reclama. - ¡¿Cómo es que todavía no recuerdas nada!? ¡Viste a Gon y Killua! ¡Te contamos la historia, cómo te conocimos, qué hiciste mientras estuviste con nosotros! –

Puedo ver más fácilmente de lo que quisiera la desesperación en los ojos de Leorio, además de la decepción, que yo ya noté antes. De a poco, voy sintiendo una presión muy desagradable en el pecho, junto con un nudo en la garganta, que no me permite decir palabra.

- ¡Y tus cosas! ¡Ni las has visto! ¡No las has tocado! ¡Ni siquiera has pedido tu ropa, Kurapika! –

¿Mi… ropa? El comentario me quita esas sensaciones, y de pronto me concentro en lo que dijo. Es verdad, vi algunas prendas extrañas en lo que sería mi habitación, pero… Observando con detenimiento lo que tengo puesto: - Ya me parecía raro que me quedara tan grande, es claramente un par de tallas más que la mía. – me llevo una mano al mentón. – O sea que es ropa tuya. – lo miro, frunciendo levemente el entrecejo. - ¿No te parece poco apropiado pasarme ropa tuya? Debiste darme la mía, es mucho más viable que recuerde algo a través de mis propias cosas que de las tuyas… -

Lo admito, me sorprendí a mí mismo, pero en definitiva el más sorprendido fue Leorio.

- ¿Te grito y tu respuesta es un análisis de la ropa? – murmura después de unos segundos.

Parpadeo un par de veces, quizá volviendo en mí, o en lo que creo que soy yo, y me cuesta muchísimo hallar respuesta. Lo que sea que me poseyó, se acaba de ir.

- Sí… lo siento… no sé qué fue… - hablo en susurros. - Tienes razón, voy a poner más de mi parte para… -

- ¡No, no te disculpes! – exclama Leorio. – Es decir, no es tu culpa, está bien… -

Vuelve a pasarse la mano por la frente. Se nota contrariado, y debería, porque no me está dejando entender nada. ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer? Si no quiere que me disculpe, entonces…

- Perdóname, no debí gritarte. –

Llama mi atención nuevamente. En silencio lo miro acercarse hacia mí, y no aparto la vista cuando nuestros ojos se encuentran a tan poca distancia, aunque tenga que levantar el rostro para poder verlo bien; sus ojos reflejan demasiado ahora como para ignorarlos.

- Es sólo que… - dice, en voz baja, en un tono que estoy seguro de haberle escuchado antes, pero no intento recordar cuándo. – Te extraño tanto, Kurapika… -

Sigo quedándome quieto, pese a que siento sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo y su corazón latiendo al quedar mi mejilla sobre su pecho. – Necesito que seas tú de nuevo, que me regañes, que me corrijas, que… - toma aire, y noto cómo le tiembla la voz. – Que estés conmigo. –

De pronto, sujeta mi rostro y hace que lo levante, permitiéndome sentir la última línea de su discurso sobre los labios. – Te necesito, Kurapika… - susurra.

Cierro los ojos instintivamente cuando la distancia entre nuestros labios deja de existir. No entiendo bien qué está pasando, ni el por qué de esta sensación de satisfacción, que hizo callar la voz dentro de mí; es como si fuera justo lo que debía decir. ¿Leorio lo sabía…? ¿Sabía que yo quería oír esas palabras… que Kurapika las estaba esperando?

Rápidamente eso deja de ser importante; me fijo en algo más: en sus labios. Yo… ya los conozco. Ya los había sentido, ya… los había besado. En algún momento, en algún punto de mi existencia, besé estos labios, con la misma pasión que estoy teniendo ahora, y con exactamente el mismo sentimiento de que algo está mal en la situación. Sí, estoy seguro de haber experimentado ya esta mezcla de triunfo y derrota. No hay duda de ello.

Otro _déjà vu_.

Abro los ojos de golpe. Una escena viene a mi cabeza y sólo puedo observarla como espectador…

_Era la habitación donde estuvieron por cincuenta horas en la tercera prueba del cazador luego de que Leorio perdiera en las apuestas. Allí, donde tenían varias entretenciones, pero ninguna que les hubiera salvado del aburrimiento y la tensión que dominaba el ambiente. Estaba Tompa, en una esquina, durmiendo, y además roncando como si se encontrara solo en el mundo. _

_Ninguno más del grupo podía dormir, y no era tanto por los ronquidos de Tompa. _

_Killua, Gon, Leorio y Kurapika estaban despiertos, sentados en una formación de círculo, muy cerrado, y se miraban circunstancialmente unos a otros. Habían comenzado un juego, claramente sugerido por Killua, ya que fue él quién se levantó e insistió: _

_- ¡Una vez que eliges entre verdad o desafío, tienes que cumplir el desafío, Leorio! – le recriminó al ya mencionado, apuntándolo con el dedo. - ¡Sino, no tiene gracia! – _

_- Pero Killua, ¿no crees que ese reto es algo…? – trató de intervenir Gon, mas fue interrumpido._

_- ¡Claro que no! ¡Es perfecto! – y se notaba en su sonrisa maliciosa lo bien que le parecía. – Leorio debe besar a Kurapika y ya. Así de simple. –_

_- ¡Es una locura! – afirmó Leorio, negando con la cabeza. - ¿Besar a otro hombre? ¡Puaj! ¡Estás mal de la cabeza, Killua! Es verdad que Kurapika parece chica, pero no… Ni siquiera así. – se cruzó de brazos. – A este juego le hace falta mujeres. –_

_- ¡Por eso es un buen reto! ¡Si fuera con una mujer, sería darte un premio! – contestó Killua. – Jaja, no puedo creer que quieras convertirte en cazador y no puedas cumplir un desafío tan simple… -_

_- ¿¡Qué me dijiste!? – estalló Leorio, poniéndose de pie, amenazando al peliblanco con el puño._

_- Ya basta, ambos. – _

_Los tres, incluido Gon, miraron a Kurapika de la misma manera que mira un cachorro a su dueño cuando se da cuenta que llevó el juego de morderle la pierna demasiado lejos. – Killua, deberías cambiar el desafío. –_

_- ¡Pero la gracia es…! –_

_Kurapika lo miró directamente a los ojos, serio. – Probablemente no lo entiendas porque aún eres un niño, pero besar es algo muy importante como para usarlo en un juego. Nadie debe besar a otra persona obligado. –_

_- Kurapika… - murmuró Gon._

_- Aparte que yo tampoco siento ningún deseo en besar a Leorio. – giró el rostro hacia el lado opuesto, en un claro gesto de desprecio._

_- ¿¡Ah sí!? – el mayor de los cuatro se tornó en contra del kuruta esta vez. - ¿¡Acaso te crees demasiado bueno para mí!? ¡Ven aquí que te daré el mejor beso de tu vida! –_

_- Ni aunque mi licencia de cazador dependiera de ello… -_

Vuelvo a la realidad tan abruptamente como la abandoné. Me doy cuenta de que aparté a Leorio, y éste me mira afligido; lo empujé mientras me besaba, con esta misma expresión en mi cara, de que no puedo creer lo que sucede, y aquello me horroriza.

- Kurapika… - llama Leorio. Alza una mano para tratar de ponerla en mi hombro, pero yo me alejo, con miedo de que este recuerdo se vaya si me toca. – Perdóname, no lo volveré a hacer… - la culpabilidad está impregnada en su voz. – Me dejé llevar, lo siento, no volverá a pasar, de verdad… -

- ¡Hey, oji-san, deberías cerrar mejor la puerta! – se escucha un llamado, proveniente de la otra habitación. - ¡No siempre vas a tener la suerte de que seamos nosotros quienes vienen! –

Es Killua; ¡él debe saber qué pasó después!

Sin dar explicaciones, apresuro mis pasos hasta la puerta de la habitación y salgo de ella. Tengo que saber, no puedo esperar. Necesito saber qué pasó. - ¡Killua! – exclamo, aproximándome rápidamente hasta el mismo, tomándolo por los hombros apenas estoy frente a él. - ¡En la Torre de los Engaños! ¡Qué pasó en la Torre de los Engaños! –

Siento tanto la mirada sorprendida del albino como de Gon sobre mí, pero no me puede importar menos. - ¿¡Qué pasó!? – continúo, sacudiéndolo frenéticamente.

- ¡Calma, Kurapika! – exclama Gon. - ¡Salimos bien de la torre, alcanzamos a salir en el último minuto! –

- ¡No! – niego con la cabeza. - ¿¡Leorio me besó o no!? –

Repentinamente… el silencio. Gon, Killua y Leorio, en cuya cercana presencia no había reparado hasta ahora, intercambiaron algunas miradas y sonrojos varios. Sí, los tres se sonrojaron; algunos más que a otros, pero definitivamente logré incomodar a todos con la pregunta, inclusive a mí mismo, ya que siento la cara arder.

- ¡Alguien respóndame! – rompo con el silencio, ignorando la vergüenza colectiva.

- ¡No! – contesta Killua. – No te besó. Tú dijiste que… -

- Que besar era algo muy importante como para que alguien lo hiciera obligado. –

Volví a ser el centro de atención al completar la frase. – ¡¡Kurapika, recobraste la memoria!! – exclama Gon, abalanzándose sobre mí. - ¡¡Yo sabía que pasaría pronto, que te acordarías de todas nuestras aventuras y…!! –

- No te acuerdas de qué pasó después. – sentenció Killua. - ¿Verdad? Recordaste sólo un pedazo. –

- ¡Por supuesto que no, Killua! – reclama Gon, todavía apretujándome. Hay que decir que tiene bastante fuerza para ser tan pequeño… - ¡Se acuerda de todo! –

Una vez más, niego con la cabeza. – No sé qué más pasó. Recuerdo hasta que… Leorio insistió porque lo hice enojar… - miro a Leorio de reojo; él evita mi mirada, parece concentrado en algo más. – Killua, necesito saber… - vuelvo la vista al peliblanco.

- Mira… Lo que yo sé es que siguieron discutiendo un rato y luego nos mandaste a dormir porque quedaban sólo unas cuantas horas para salir. – cruza los brazos tras su cabeza, se ve algo molesto al hacer memoria. – Dijiste que los niños necesitaban más horas de sueño. –

Decepcionado, decido dejar el interrogatorio: - Disculpa, realmente pensé que tú sabrías qué pasó… -

- Pero Leorio debe saber. – puntualiza Gon, bastante más asertivo que yo en este momento. - ¿No, Leorio? –

Los tres giramos para verlo a él. Da la impresión de que se esperaba esta atención y que había planeado cómo escaparse de ella. – Sí, pero… - sus ojos dan con los míos; noto una cierta incomodidad y… no sé qué más. - ¿Quieres que lo cuente? –

En ese instante reparo en ese leve sonrojo que exhibe Leorio en el rostro, y lentamente voy alcanzando la tonalidad rojiza con el mío. Sin embargo, aquello sólo logra que mi curiosidad aumente, por lo que muevo la cabeza de arriba a abajo en un "sí". Él se toma un minuto para pensarlo, dejándonos en un suspenso desagradable…

- ¡Ya, oji-san! – alega Killua. - ¡Ya nos metieron en el asunto, así que no nos vas a dejar sin saber qué pasó! ¿Lo besaste o no? –

- No. – contesta. – No lo besé. –

Inevitablemente, frunzo el entrecejo. Estoy seguro de que algo aconteció ese día, por alguna razón lo recordé. – Pero, ¿qué pasó después? – pregunto una vez más.

- ¡Eso! – apoya Gon. - ¡Cuenta la historia completa, quizá así Kurapika pueda recordar más cosas! –

- ¡Solamente discutimos un poco más! – rebate el mayor.

- ¡No importa, cuéntalo todo! –

Creo que a Leorio le da la misma impresión que a mí: a Gon se le metió la idea en la cabeza de que aquello me ayudará y no hay manera posible de hacer que la abandone. Por lo tanto, se limita a suspirar y murmurar un: - Me lo temía… -, mientras avanza hacia el sofá. Se sienta y nos hace un gesto de que lo acompañemos.

- Pasó que… - se aclara la garganta en un vano intento de ganar más tiempo; nuestros ojos siguen sobre él, pendientes de cualquier palabra que vaya a decir. – Después de que Gon y Killua se fueran a dormir… Yo… volví a insistir. Claro, tengan en cuenta que Kurapika había dicho eso sólo para provocarme, o sea, es culpa de él, ¿no creen? No tenía por qué decir algo así y… -

- Al grano, Leorio. – dijimos los tres al mismo tiempo, con la misma expresión de fastidio.

- Vaya… - se sorprendió él de su audiencia. – Bueno, la cosa es que… Le pregunté que qué tan terrible sería, quitando el hecho de que ambos somos hombres y… - tomó aire, y estoy seguro de que intentó pedirme disculpas con la mirada. – Que sería sólo un beso más, pues seguramente él ya había besado a varias chicas y algo de experiencia no estaría mal… -

- Degenerado… - se me escapa decir.

- Algo así fue lo que me dijiste. – comenta Leorio con sorpresa… y mucho alivio, cabe mencionar. - ¿Ya recuerdas el resto? –

- No… - contesto con un suspiro. – Continúa. –

- Está bien… - se pasa la mano por el cabello, resignado. – Ya se me había hecho personal el cumplir el desafío y conseguir un beso de Kurapika. Le di muchos más argumentos, razones… e incluso le ofrecí cosas a cambio, hasta que supongo que lo saqué de quicio, porque terminó gritándome que era un idiota por cómo veía las cosas, y que los besos se daban únicamente por sentimientos y, además, nunca…- hace una pequeña pausa. – Bueno, que nunca… -

- ¿¡NUNCA!? – exclama Killua, y Leorio asiente.

Gon y yo los miramos alternadamente. - ¿Nunca…? – ladeamos la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

- Que… nunca había besado a alguien. – completa Leorio, acompañando la oración de una pequeña tos mal fingida. – Y claro, que yo no sería el primero. – agrega.

Mi cara se vuelve el punto rojo en la bandera de Japón.

- ¡Wow! ¿Y qué más pasó? – pregunta Gon, pasando por alto cualquier reacción que yo tenga.

- Nada. – concluye. – Con eso entendí que era importante para él y no sacaba nada con seguir molestándolo, así que nos fuimos a dormir después. – nos da una mirada significativa. – Como ya les dije, no lo besé ese día. –

Gon y Killua parecen decepcionados del relato y lo comentan con Leorio, diciendo que su historia había sido aburrida y otras cosas a las cuales no presto atención, porque, efectivamente, la historia me había revuelto la memoria, sacando esa escena a la superficie.

Recuerdo la desilusión que sentí cuando Leorio desistió de su idea y concluyó con aquella frase: _"Está bien, debe ser con una persona que tú quieras y que te quiera. Espero que la encuentres"_, junto con las ganas de confesarle los sentimientos que tenía por él y decirle que sólo quería encontrarlo a él. También vuelvo a sentir ese peso en el estómago; "_¿Besar a otro hombre? ¡Puaj! ¡Estás mal de la cabeza, Killua!" _y la ira me invadió al pensar que él dijo que me parecía a una chica. Todo; revivo todo lo que sentí ese día.

No sé cómo quitarme esta sensación tan abrumadora, los recuerdos se encuentran demasiado vívidos en mi cabeza y es todo lo que la ocupa por ahora.

- Disculpen… no me siento muy bien. Iré a recostarme. – anuncio por encima de su conversación, procediendo a levantarme.

Antes de que pueda darme vuelta, Gon se coloca en frente mío. – Espera, Kurapika – me dice, en tono serio primero, que cambia al exhibir una sonrisa en su rostro. – Ya recordaste un poco hoy, ¿no? ¿Te acuerdas de Killua y de mí? –

El optimismo en sus palabras logra que yo también esboce una sonrisa. – Sí, sé quiénes son. – respondo. – Gracias por la paciencia, Gon, Killua. – les hago una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza al decir el nombre de cada uno. Por supuesto, Gon pasa por alto mi gesto y vuelve a lanzarse para abrazarme, asegurándose de apretarme muy fuerte. Esta vez decido devolver el abrazo. – Ya, ya… Tengo que ir a descansar. – le digo con voz calmada.

- ¡Sí, ve! ¡Mañana te vendremos a ver de nuevo! – asiente, aún mostrándome esa sonrisa llena de esperanza.

Al retirarme a mi habitación, me pregunto cómo es que una celebración así, proveniente de una persona como Gon, no es capaz de alejar mi mente de ese día, ni quitarme las ganas de golpear a Leorio por contar esa historia en público.

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Me dediqué a leer durante unas horas, en las que no tuve interrupciones de ningún tipo. Mis emociones lograron calmarse y enfriarse, como si mi psiquis hubiera comprendido que el incidente ocurrió hace demasiado tiempo ya y no sirve de nada seguir dándole vueltas. Qué curioso me resulta, que leer me tranquilice tanto y ayude a pensar en otras cosas, no necesariamente el tema que está escrito en estas páginas.

Supongo que por eso le doy una mirada indiferente de "si-no-es-una-emergencia-no-me-interesa" a Leorio cuando veo que la puerta se abre.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunta, sin adentrarse aún en la habitación.

- Bien, gracias. –

- Ajá… Eso es bueno… sí, muy bueno.- asiente, aunque noto inmediatamente que no es todo lo que quiere decir. Vaya, conozco bastante a este sujeto, ¿no?

- ¿Qué pasa? – lo animo a hablar, cerrando el libro y dejándolo sobre mi regazo, dándole a entender que tiene mi atención.

- Es que… Me preocupa que… - le cuesta; vaya que le cuesta seguir hablando. – Te suceda lo mismo que anoche. –

Ni había pensando en eso. Es cierto, tuve algunas alucinaciones y bastantes pesadillas, pero, ¿cuál es la idea? ¿Acaso quiere vigilarme toda la noche? Porque no puede ser que pretenda dormir conmigo, es decir, eso está fuera de discusión, es una pésima idea.

- Deberías estar acompañado, por las dudas… -

Enarco una ceja. – Me las puedo arreglar solo. – especialmente sin él, sr. "no-me-gustan-los-hombres-y-no-te-beso-pero-luego-sí".

Creo que sigo molesto…

- ¿Me avisarás si tienes algún problema? –

No, nunca, prefiero morir. – Sí, te avisaré. Quédate tranquilo. –

Aunque no se ve más tranquilo que cuando entró, Leorio desiste al final y se retira de mi cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras él. Yo sí estoy tranquilo, ahora que descubrí el placer de leer; lo único que necesito es este libro y seguir dejando que Sartre me narre sobre su familia y su visión del mundo a los diez años.

Al pasar la página, mi vista se fue sólo una milésima de segundo al vacío del resto de la habitación. Es… lúgubre. La lámpara en mi velador alumbra parcialmente mi cama, dejando que se formen sombras alrededor; siento un escalofrío y, por más que lo intento, no puedo volver a posar mis ojos sobre las letras del libro. La oscuridad me perturba, siento que me va a atacar en cualquier momento si la dejo de mirar; quién sabe qué se puede ocultar en ella...

De a poco, me voy arrinconando en una sola esquina de la cama, tratando de ver toda la habitación al mismo tiempo. ¡Pero es imposible! ¡No puedo vigilarlo todo yo solo! ¿Y si salta algo de la izquierda? ¿Y si en realidad está en la derecha? ¡O en el armario! ¡O debajo de esta misma cama! ¡Podría estar en cualquier parte! Ese enemigo invisible… está por ahí, lo sé…

La cabeza me da vueltas; lo mismo de ayer se repite. Escucho que algo se quiebra, mas no le presto atención, ya casi no estoy consciente y en lo único que puedo pensar, es que no tengo fuerzas para llamar a Leorio… O más bien, aún tengo el orgullo manejando mis cuerdas vocales.

No voy a llamarlo. No, pase lo que pase, no voy a…

- Oye, Kurapika… - escucho su voz repentinamente; esta vez ni supe cuándo abrió la puerta. – Me acaba de pasar lo más tonto del mundo, jaja, ¡derramé el café en mi cama y…! – se me acerca abruptamente. – No te ves bien… ¡Tienes fiebre de nuevo! – exclama tras tocar mi frente. - ¿Kurapika? –

Mis brazos no se mueven de su posición; cruzados sobre mi pecho, y mis ojos no dejan de buscar aquello en la oscuridad que me observa. Hace sólo unos segundos que todo se volvió rojo.

Apenas percibo la mano de Leorio sujetando mi barbilla, mirándome el rostro. – Tranquilo, no hay nadie más que yo aquí… -

- El… Genei… -

- Shht… - sale de sus labios, al tiempo que sus brazos rodean mi cuerpo. – No hay nada. – repite en un tono suave. Me abraza más fuerte, pasando los dedos por mi cabello, calmándome de a poco.

Paulatinamente el rojo se va y mis párpados se vuelven pesados; me arden los ojos, pero menos cuando están cerrados. Siento que Leorio pasa sus dedos por mi mejilla, quitando alguna humedad. Su cuerpo emana un calor especial que me adormece, y mientras voy perdiendo el conocimiento, intento recordar por qué se me hace tan familiar… Por qué siento que es lo único que me puede hacer dormir…

Debe ser porque así dormí anoche.

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

**Notas de Autor: **Los dejo con un capítulo larguito para compensar la demora (sí, sé que debiera ser un capítulo con 18 mil páginas para cumplir el principio de equivalencia, y qué?). Espero les haya gustado. Se me fue un poco por el lado cómico, no? Mejor alegrar la vida. Ojalá les guste, y nos vemos la próxima semana en alguna otra historia que actualice. Un KuraxLeo, me parece que va a ser...

Besos de su Kita-autora!


End file.
